RSA Ryoko
by deathsheadx
Summary: change is in the air, change that will draw ryoko, and inhabitants of the masaki household away from their comfortable lives, sending some of them on new paths, will the bonds that bind them together, hold? or will they shatter?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Tenchi Muyo! Is copyright AIC/Pioneer, LDC. I have no claim to them

**RSA: Ryoko**

A/N This begins about 1 ½ years after the events of Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Oki OVA 20

**Chapter one: Ryoko**

Ryoko was bored sooo very, very bored.

Tenchi was away for a few days with his sister Tennyo and Yosho was with his formally secret wife. Ryoko scratched her head as she thought about that Tennyo Minaho and Airi. Tenchi had a whole family out there. A sister, a grandmother, and an aunt. Although she wouldn't call Airi a grandmother to her face her cheeks still hurt from the last time she made that mistake. In fact Ryoko reasoned it wasn't safe to even say it out loud it was as if that woman could hear it from across the galaxy. Ryoko sighed He was spending time with them now. She missed him terribly, she felt so alone. But she couldn't begrudge him his wish for family time, in truth she was glad it made up for the hole she felt when she thought of family. She had none.

Ryoko quickly pushed the thoughts of family away and started to think about other things she had thoroughly creamed ayeka in an argument. The princess was off sulking, Sasami and ryo-oki was off playing in the carrot patch again.

Maybe I'll go to the oshen shrugged Ryoko she got up but decided against it she realised she didn't want to be alone she decided to go bug Washu

Ryoko entered Washu's lab and frowned it was empty Washu must be with Noike. Though Ryoko. Ryoko didn't trust Noike, she didn't trust that girl just like she didn't trust ayeka. Tenchi's fiancee! It irked her she knew the truth about Noike, having lived through the Choushin contest and history repeating itself, and she knew she had assimilated the female half of Kagato. But she knew that deep down Noike loved Tenchi which is the reason she stayed and hated the fact that Noike had a one up on her by being Tenchi's official fiancee

Ryoko closed her eyes. Why was she on the loosing end? Noike was Tenchi's official fiancée, Ayeka was a princess, the crown princess in a way, sasami would assimilate with Tsunami and was a breathtaking beauty that outstripped her, Mihoshi came from a rich family and there she was, Ryoko the space pirate, devil of destruction. She struggled to get her warring emotions under control she would just have to try harder to win Tenchi's love.

Ryoko sighed sat down and looked at Washu's holo-computer she flicked through the data on screen unable to understand what was on screen she frowned she wished she could understand it. She wished she could understand the words on screen she did once but she had lost it, she had lost her ability to read.

Actually not lost, it was stripped from her.

Stripped from by Kagato

She remembered it like it was yesterday

"_You disobeyed me Ryoko!" Roared Kagato._

"_M-master please!" Screamed a young teen_

"_You allowed a few of them to escape! This I cannot have! I allowed you a little freedom and this is how you repay me!"_

"_I just th-"_

"_You what? You thought? This is what I get for allowing you a little freedom you start to think. Well from now on I do the thinking Ryoko"_

_Ryoko's mind was on fire _

"_Does it hurt Ryoko? What you're feeling is me destroying the nerve clusters that control independent cognitive control. You wont be able to read, write, or calculate anything ever again! You wont feel any emotions no happiness no joy! You will only feel what I want you to feel you will only do what I want you to! You will just be a marionette!" _

_All Ryoko could do was nod and even then it wasn't of her own free will._

Ryoko closed her eyes as she felt tears start to form she had never been able to understand how to read or write since she used ryo-oki to translate and put words in her head. She felt so stupid she so wanted to have what she lost back

She stared at the screen angrily there was an annoying ringing in her ears she was frustrated she raised her hand to smash the holo-emitter crystals when she gasped in shock.

The ringing in her ears had stopped.

And she understood the words on screen she looked down at the keyboard and she realised she understood what each letter was she started to read what was on screen

"Enter name?" Read Ryoko "okay that's easy Ryoko Hakubi!" Ryoko frowned as she realised what she had written, and what it signified. Before she had wanted to deny Washu's claim to parentage but when typing her name the Hakubi name just came out, it came out so easily and it felt so right. Ryoko sighed she had accepted the fact that Washu was her mother she put those thoughts aside and started looking at the collection of complex puzzles

She growled as most of this stuff was too advanced for her but she was determined to answer at least one question right she sat there for an hour struggling to try an answer the questions in the end she answered 9 out of the 20 questions. Happy with her effort she had made she left the lab and decided to go find Mihoshi, she was always good for a few drinks. Moments later the lab was empty and a glowing female figure composed of stars appeared the figure stepped forward only to see another figure appear she was dressed in mostly in white with blue highlights and her hair was a paler blue her name was Tsunami and she was one of the Choushin, the three goddesses. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" said Tsunami

"Hello Tsunami," said the first arrival. "Who I am is private, as for what I'm doing here? I'm taking a hand in ensure the future I desire comes to be."

"You can't manipulate time like that!"

"Oh I recall you doing it more than once Tsunami intervening ensuring the fate you desire comes to be."

Tsunami looked at the stranger stunned. "It was for the greater good! I can't let you—"

"Let me do what? You're sealed Tsunami I however am not."

Tsunami suddenly felt an overpowering godly radiance if she was unsealed she could match it but sealed as she was it overpowered her but such a thing was supposed to be impossible! "What are you?" snapped Tsunami.

"A friend. A friend who would aid you in your quest to create the anomalies you seek, as I am one such culmination."

"Why would we continue? Tenchi has provided us with the answers we seek besides I thought Z and Tenchi were the only—"

"No there is currently one other primed however the way things stand that anomaly, will not come to be with out a gentle nudge."

"You're insuring your creation!"

"Actually yes, but not directly however my creation is assured just like you insured the creation of your new body sasami."

"Wh-"

"Don't deny it Tsunami you insured sasami was born. She's always been you she just doesn't know it yet."

"You know?"

"Yeah I know that you placed a portion of yourself into Misaki and allowed that to be born and develop as a normal Jurai girl"

Tsunami sighed, "You are well informed."

"I make it my job to know." the being waved a hand over Washu's holo computer and smiled "there you go!" its sent.

"What did you send?"

"Can't tell you yet."

"But why?"

"You'll see!" said the figure vanishing

Tsunami was worried by this turn of events. "Tokimi, Washu, I need you." she called out

Suddenly they were there.

"What is it Tsunami I was in the-oh." said Washu she looked at her holo computer "well then, lets see if I can find out— hmmmm. That's very frustrating."

"You? Frustrated?" Said Tokimi.

"Ha-ha sis who ever did this is good they blocked a thread of fate I cant interfere even if I wanted to this has to reach its conclusion."

"Let me see that!" said Tokimi. "Amazing it's so simple yet so complex a total contradiction."

The three goddesses nodded. "We best keep an eye on this." said Washu.

Tsunami and Tokimi nodded.

At that moment in a sub space pocket outside of conventional reality the figure that had talked to Tsunami appeared.

"Its done." she said softly removing her disguise allowing her blond tresses to cascade down her back

"I could of done it," said another voice

"Subtlety is not your speciality my sister."

"Hmph." Was the only reply.

"Girls, do not fight, now things can truly begin!" said a male voice

"Very well my lord," said the two women in unison

"Perfect! Now then lets go join the others."

And with those words the trio left the sub space pocket

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer, LDC. I have no claim to them

**RSA Ryoko**

A/N This begins about 1 ½ years after the events of Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Oki OVA 20

**Chapter two: Washu and Seto**

Seto Kamaki Jurai sat with Washu and Noike and a large man. They were drinking some expensive juraian wines and deep in talks

"Lady Seto you cant be serious!" growled the large man.

"Brodach I'm absolutely serious"

"Preposterous miss Washu has—OWWW!" yelped Brodach rubbing his head

"How many times have I told you Brodach, don't call me miss!" Said Washu repeatedly smacking Brodach on the head. "Besides you know as well as I that I don't have enough money to help you."

"Exactly," said Seto looking at her nails. "Your predecessor embezzled and drained a large percentage of your financial resources and even Little Washu agrees that in his 1000 year tenure standards have dropped so badly that it allowed or rather caused people to look elsewhere for their needs."

Brodach frowned and looked down

"What I'm offering is financial aid and support as well as actual physical support. Jurai will re-invigorate it and once again give it the stature of old."

"I'm not sure I like this idea I was part of the group that helped facilitate the original split." Said Washu

"True, Jurai had been overbearing in the past which is why we'll make sure to draw up an ironclad agreement which insures neither side gets to powerful as a matter of fact… Lady Seto pressed a button and suddenly a transparent booklet, which opened up to reveal a document inside, appeared before the people at the table

"You...already had a constitution drawn up?" gasped Brodach.

"But of course!" Grinned lady Seto "it pays to come prepared"

"You knew about our troubles and—" said Brodach

"Of course I didn't! since the split it wasn't our problem was it? We could see what was happening but decided to since you all valued your independence from Jurai that we would let things run its natural course!" said lady Seto

"You opportunistic cr-"

Washu slammed a fist into Brodach's head "behave!" She snapped then looked at Seto "well played lady Seto."

"I do my best," shrugged Seto with a grin.

"And I suppose you already have the renovations and the work crews already to go" asked Washu

"But of course I want to restore it to its former lustre, surely you can appreciate that?"

Washu grinned, "Fine then, lets read that new constitution." She flicked through the documents before her. "Not bad, not bad at all." She looked at Seto "you've even thought of things I know old Brodach wouldn't of put in…" Washu stopped mid read "you want me to what?"

"Ahhh I see you've discovered section 9ub7 paragraph 18," said Seto.

"What does she want?" asked Brodach.

"She wants me to take an official post."

"What post?"

"Your post Brodach"

"What no! Why would you do that?"

Seto waved a fan in her face "little Washu doesn't know what you did does she?"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Washu

"You know that movement that got you removed from your post years back?" said Noike.

"Washu's eyes narrowed he was part of it?"

"He instigated it," replied lady Seto

Washu sighed, "should have known!" she muttered looking at Brodach "so what do you have to say for yourself?" Her child like voice vanishing having been replaced by her adult voice

Brodach swallowed "I, I thought it was the right thing to do at the time?"

"No silly that's not the right thing to say."

Brodach became frightened. The one thing he remembered from the old days was Washu's infamous temper it was worse than kadra the berserker's fits of rage. "I'm sorry!" He whimpered covering his head and trembling.

"That's better!" said Washu with a vicious grin, which told him she wouldn't forget his betrayal.

"Still Seto me taking back my old post is not in the cards."

"I beg to differ," said Seto.

Noike sighed she knew that tone, when Seto used that tone she was going to pull out the big guns and get serious.

"Little Washu let me get straight to the point there are many things that are negotiable in this consolidation but that is not one how long do you think you could hide out on earth?"

"I was not hiding out!" pouted Washu.

"If you don't take the position Jurai will withdraw and I can tell you the fact that Jurai withdrew would mean that you will not be able to drum up revenue from other sources that which you worked so hard to create will crumble."

Washu ground her teeth together for a second

Seto looked at her amused "its only for 1 thousand years little Washu with your lifespan it'll take no time and even the fastest of non juraian ships will get you to and from earth in an hour or two. Little Washu they need you, they need your spark in your absence they stagnated they haven't moved forward. Can the scientist in you let that stand?"

Washu grumbled angrily "I hate it when you're right lady Seto."

"I know," smirked lady Seto "so you'll do it?"

Washu was quiet for a moment "I want a concession on hours." She finally replied

"What do you have in mind?"

"Six hour work days 5 days a week"

"You have to stay in contact on your days off. And be on call in case of emergencies."

Fine I'll accept that on the condition that all commercial project profits are split appropriately

"But of course I was thinking somewhere in the region of 50/50"

"30/70" said Washu.

"45/55" said Seto.

"40/60" said Washu.

"Done!" Nodded Seto pulling out a new constitution

"You…had a new constitution with those concessions already drawn up?" Gawked Brodach.

"Of course she did!" laughed Washu "she actually has 9 other versions of the new constitution drawn up!"

"You know how many I have drawn up?" Said Seto "how?"

"Simple really," shrugged Washu "I hacked your computer on the way here and checked the documents directory."

"And yet you didn't know what the actual constitutions contained?" Said lady Seto

"What can I say I like to be surprised once in a while."

Seto grinned "that's what I like about you little Washu so how are things with Tenchi?"

"Tenchi?" said Brodach "who's tenc—" he didn't finish his question as Washu smacked him on the head with a large mallet knocking him clean out

Seto gaped in shock "where did that come from?" She said pointing at the mallet

Noike leaned over "its better not to ask."

Seto just nodded.

Washu grinned her face the picture of innocence "well now it wouldn't do to have knowledge of Tenchi getting out. As for Tenchi he's fine lady Seto."

"Oh that's good," smiled lady Seto "I haven't seen him in months. I must say six light hawk wings really surprised me. It surprised Azusa even more."

"Oh?"

"Yes, which is why I'm going to let you two in on something important how you choose to handle it is up to you."

"Oooooohhhhhh juicy little secrets!" squealed Washu clapping her hands in glee

"Its not a secret its more a case of being forewarned. Azusa wants Tenchi officially trained he's reinstated an old juraian law that all members of the juraian royal family must go to the juraian military academy and serve a two year term in the juraian military. On this Azusa wont take no for an answer… and I've decided to back him."

"You're going to force Tenchi to leave earth!"

"Yes it's for his own good little Washu, Tenchi whether he wants to admit it or not is the future of Jurai. However he is getting too comfortable on earth he quit earth high school and has no plans to go to college, he has no ambitions in life. He knows nothing of tactics, of protocol, of politics, of the true extent of his inheritance. His education in regards to the average intergalactic citizen is woefully limited. We allowed Yosho to run away from his responsibilities, but we wont allow Tenchi to do the same."

"Why? Is it that bad?"

"Its worse little Washu, the people see the fact that Azusa heirs have not been seen in 700 years as a sign of instability in the royal family in the last 100 years we've had to fight several attempts to unseat the Juraian royal family, the smaller empires are trying to encroach on Jurai territory."

"I see." Said Washu

"Even if Tenchi decides to go back to earth and live till its his time to assume the throne. We have to establish him in the royal court of Jurai." Continued lady Seto

"I understand." said Washu with a frown she realised things truly must be getting bad

"It's going to get bad Washu, unless we get Jurai's act together it'll fall and it'll drag other empires down with it. That is not the legacy I want for Jurai," said lady Seto

"Which is why you decided to offer your support to Brodach's plight," said Washu "you know the galaxy police are going to have a fit!"

"Of course! They don't know the half of it when I'm done Jurai will firmly re-establish its self as the dominant power in the galaxy!"

"Aren't they already the most dominant power?" Said Noike

"My dear Noike the only reason we're still the most dominant power is the royal tree's and their power is dwindling with each new generation, your third generation tree is an experimental, an attempt to give it the power of a second generation tree. The galaxy police have been stealing away Jurai's children Washu; more and more join the galaxy police and the galaxy army. They are losing faith and interest in the juraian military.

Recruitment has been down by 20 percent while the galaxy police recruitment rate has increased by 40 percent. If I hadn't exerted some influence, placed some people within the GP who respect Jurai, if we did not have the royal trees they would try to dominate us."

Washu whistled, "That's quite a picture you painted Seto but the galaxy police is necessary."

"I don't deny that, I just want Jurai back on top."

Washu sighed "very well then," said Washu signing her name on the constitution "I have to ask do we really have to change the name?"

Seto smiled "it makes a statement Washu you lead the separation of the imperial science academy from Jurai and they changed the name to the galaxy science academy by calling it by its new name it shows that Jurai has taken back what is ours."

Washu shrugged "well then if that's how it has to be I'll go along with this, I mean from the way you constructed the new academy constitution there are heavy levy's and punishments if either side tries to abuse or dominate the other."

Seto grinned "there! Now revitalisation can begin," she said raising her glass.

"I agree," grinned Washu as she raised her own glass "to the new Royal Science Academy!"

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer, LDC. I have no claim to them

**RSA Ryoko**

A/N This begins about 1 ½ years after the events of Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Oki OVA 20

**Chapter three: Dr Clay returns**

Dr Clay grimaced as he travelled through the vast expanse of space. It had been no problem to escape from galaxy police clutches. But in his incarceration his reputation had suffered.

And then there were those gaps he knew there was something, something important that was missing from his mind and he blamed Washu for that. He would get his revenge on his infuriating rival, which was why he was heading to earth to get revenge his thoughts were on one thing. He wanted to hurt Washu. And he knew exactly where it would hurt the most… her daughter…

------------------

Ryoko awoke with a yawn and stretched what a night she had been dreaming one of her few good dreams she was with Tenchi at the beach, she made her way down to the kitchen where Sasami was preparing breakfast "hiya squirt!" she said with a grin

"Hi Ryoko!" she grinned, "Can you go get Mihoshi?"

"What? Again! I… don't you dare Sasami!" Said Ryoko.

"Please!" Said Sasami with a cute pleading expression.

"Ahhh crap! You did it again! Fine, I'll go get the ditz." Ryoko floated up the stairs "every time!" she muttered, "she does this every time… why can't she get ayeka to do this?"

She phased through Mihoshi's door to see Mihoshi sprawled out on her bed. "Hey Mihoshi!" She said softly.

Mihoshi didn't hear her and just rolled over in bed.

"Mihoshi!"

"Oh Tenchi…" sighed Mihoshi.

"What, what, what!" Shrieked Ryoko. "Oi!" She grabbed Mihoshi. "No dreaming about my Tenchi!"

"R-Ryoko?" Said Mihoshi her eyes snapping open confusion on her face "oh hi Ryoko what's wrong?"

Ryoko was about to chew Mihoshi out when she decided it wasn't worth her time "Sasami has prepared breakfast," she said softly

"Really? Okay!" Said Mihoshi taking off she rushed down the stairs to the table

Soon everybody was gathered round the table eating "where's Washu?" asked Sasami noticing she was the only one absent

"She went back to---Mihoshi! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU ONE FOR EVERYONE!" Snapped Noike

"I'm sorry Noike!" cried Mihoshi.

"You better be missy! Sasami and I got up real early to make this so everybody could enjoy it…"

"Its strange how Mihoshi is the only one to bring out Noike's bad side," muttered Ayeka

"You telling me!" muttered Ryoko. "They'll be at this all morning. Does anyone else know where Washu is?" She added as she finished her breakfast

"She's off on some private business on kytora," said Tenchi.

"Really? I'm glad she's getting out more it just means she has less time to bother me!" Ryoko slid up to Tenchi leaning against him seductively and batting her eyelids. "Tenchi you never finished telling me how was your visit to see your gr-I mean Airi and the others?"

"RYOKO! YOU LEAVE LORD TENCHI ALONE YOU HUSSY!" Yelled Ayeka

"Hey princess no need to shout all I was doing was asking Tenchi about his trip a couple days back there's no harm in me asking is there Tenchi?"

"Well no Ryoko, I'll be happy to tell you about my trip he!" said blushing slightly

"See!" Smirked Ryoko.

"Just you wait demon!" snapped Ayeka looking away

Ryoko poked her tongue out at Ayeka "go on Tenchi," she said

Tenchi started to explain visiting Lady Airi's house and how Lady Airi was thinking of spending more time on earth now her marriage to Yosho was in the open "It was---" said Tenchi but he stopped mid sentence and looked at Ryoko when he realised she wasn't paying attention he was about to get put out when he realised her expression meant something was up her eyes suddenly widened as if she was staring right through him suddenly she ignited her beam sword

"R-Ryoko?" said Tenchi

"We've got company!" she yelled taking off phasing through Tenchi and through the wall

The other rushed out to see Ryoko in her battle suit looking up at a large space ship with a familiar stamp on it.

"Clay…" said Noike with a hint of anger in her voice.

Tenchi ignited the master key while Mihoshi pulled out a gun, as did Noike

"Lord Katsuhito, keep Sasami safe!"

Katsuhito nodded the affirmative

Dr Clay descended to the ground followed by five large mechs "attack!" He roared the mech's raced forward opening fire on the group

Ryoko shot forward with a broad swing slicing the first approaching mech in half

Dr Clay snarled and touched the band on his wrist and larger robots materialised

"You think those can stop me?" snarled Ryoko as she took to the air and unleashed a wave of rapid fire

Noike and Mihoshi were covering each other as they fired on the advancing mechs Noike noticed Ryoko up above. "You know I've seen her fight ayeka, I've seen the recordings of her in action 700 years ago and I've got to admit even at diminished power Ryoko's a truly frightening sight to beholds in battle!"

"You haven't seen her get truly angry yet," said Mihoshi as she shot off a mech's arm

---------

Dr Clay watched the quintet fight his mechs he had been sure that his mechs would be up to the task but things had changed since he had last confronted Washu and her friends there was a new girl who was working with Mihoshi Kuramitsu, her gun style meshing well with Mihoshi's, to the right was princess ayeka of Jurai and the boy. There was something about him; something hazy as if part of his memory was gone he decided he would get his answers about the boy from the boy's dead carcass.

It was then that he focused on Ryoko and something stopped him cold.

As he watched her destroy his mechs it was as if the image of his failed experiment zero had been superimposed over her.

Could it be? He wondered as he watched Ryoko. As he watched his wonder turned to fury "how dare she!" he hissed, "how dare she pervert my glorious work!" he roared.

Ryoko turned and looked at Dr Clay "what the hell are you on about octopus head?"

"How dare she steal what's mine! Zero was mine you hear me! Mine! How dare she fuse my work with her barbaric pet!" roared Dr clay thrown a huge chunk of his mechs at Ryoko.

"Hey!" Snapped Ryoko as she tore through the incoming onslaught, "you want to repeat that to my face?"

Dr Clay touched his wrist bracelet and suddenly Ryoko's body was wracked with pain it surged through her body with such force she went rigid and fell out of the sky like a rock the impact of her hitting the ground causing dust to rise up everywhere

"Ryoko!" Screamed the others in horror.

Ryoko stood up shakily then collapsed to one knee. "Damn! What did he do to me she stammered."

"I've started a cascade!" cackled Dr Clay "if Washu hadn't been so eager to steal what's mine by having you assimilate zero this wouldn't be happening to you! You see I designed zero's cells so when a specific sub ether signal is transmitted they collapse! As they're now part of your body they are collapsing and taking you with them!"

"You sick creep!" screamed Mihoshi suddenly her voice hard she fired off a shot, which struck Clay in the shoulder

He screamed out and took to the air you'll pay for that later! For now I'll satisfy my need for revenge by having Washu's most valued creation die at my hands!"

Ryoko struggled to fight what was happening to her body but it was to no avail she couldn't heal the damage. She needed to find a way to stop this she couldn't give up

_I can stop this_. Came a voice in Ryoko's mind it was tiny more like a wisp but Ryoko recognised it. _Zero? _Ryoko asked herself.

Dr Clay watched Ryoko writhe in pain. "Yesss… yess!" Suddenly Ryoko began to glow "wha?" He said in surprise the light grew brighter then faded to reveal two Ryoko's one was in shock the other looked very sick. "WHAT!" He gasped and then the realisation hit him "zero…" he hissed

One Ryoko, the one that looked sickly turned and looked at Dr Clay. "Call me neo zero. I couldn't let you do it master," she said softly "so I removed all my cells from her body via fission."

"You would betray me again?" roared Dr Clay.

"Yes!" said neo zero

"Then die traitor! Suffer the fate that I planned for Ryoko!" Snapped Clay he touched his bracelet again and neo zero screamed out and collapsed to the ground

Ryoko screamed in horror as she saw neo zero collapse. Zero had sacrificed herself by fissioning from Ryoko taking the collapsing cells with her

"Hahahahahaha I've sped up the cascade! And an increase in the speed of cellular collapse means an equivalent increase in pain! That's what you get for betraying me zero you will die in agony!" laughed Clay

Ryoko ran over to neo zero and grabbed her she looked at Dr Clay in a rage.

"You bstard." she said coldly.

Dr Clay looked at Ryoko and did a double take in those golden eyes he saw pure hate he pushed it aside and laughed, "what are you going to do? You cant save her! She's dead!"

"What am I going to do?" said Ryoko standing up. She looked at Dr Clay.

Dr clay looked at Ryoko.

"This." Said Ryoko and then with one hand blew both Dr Clays legs off

"Holy Tsunami!" gasped Noike in shock at such a violent act

Dr Clay screamed and fell to the ground the bloody stumps that were his legs cauterised by the heat from Ryoko's blast. Ryoko then pointed at Dr Clays arm and blasted the lower arm disintegrating it and the control bracelet for the mechs "you…you… you" gasped Dr Clay in shock and pain. he looked into Ryoko's eyes and so no sign of mercy he promptly relieved his bladder due to a combination of pain and absolute terror

"**That's** what I'm going to do." said Ryoko she then turned and flew over to zero.

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer, LDC. I have no claim to them

**RSA Ryoko**

A/N This begins about 1 ½ years after the events of Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Oki OVA 20

**Chapter Four: Mother and Daughter**

Dr Clay had attacked the Masaki household.

During the battle in an attempt to get revenge on Washu and to punisher for having Ryoko assimilate Zero he had triggered a cellular cascade tocollapse the cells that originally belonged to zero which would kill Ryoko, thus insuring his vengeance on Washu.

However the remnants of zero asserted it self and fissioned off from Ryoko taking the collapsing cells with her. In rage Dr Clay sped up the cascade. Much to Ryoko's horror truly angered by what Dr Clay had done she retaliated disintegrating his legs and his right arm.

As he lay on the ground in his own waste his body in agony he saw himself looking up into the face of princess Ayeka of Jurai

Ayeka was disgusted at what Dr Clay had done. To see zero and by extension Ryoko in such pain actually tore at her heart. But in the same breath she was also frightened by how vicious Ryoko's response was. She pushed her fear away and looked at doctor Clay then turned to her guardians "Azaka! Kamadake! Encase this miscreant in a stasis field!" the two log like guardians rushed forward encasing Dr Clay in the stasis field. She would keep Clay subdued till Mihoshi had him picked up

Ryoko held her doppelganger in her arms and sobbed "Why Zero? WHHHHY! There's got to be another way you didn't have to throw away your existence!" she cried suddenly a thought struck her Ryoko it was a long shot but she had to try. She pulled zero closer and teleported straight to the Washu's lab she placed zero on a medi bed and ran a heal program. "Come on… come on… heal her!" She snapped

"Unable to comply." came the computerised reply.

"No!" she screamed "Washu! Where's Washu when I need her!" she cried out in frustration. She remembered that Washu was away at kytora at the moment even on the fastest ship with jump technology she wouldn't get back to earth for another 40 minutes zero didn't have that long there was no one to help rebuild the cells on a molecular level.

Ryoko stopped still rebuild the cells? She gasped and looked at the holograms before her she actually knew how to beat cellular cascade. She actually knew what cellular cascade was. She actually knew what type. She closed her eyes for a moment and got to work

Washu rushed into her lab in a panic what she saw was Ryoko hunched over a terminal and before her in the regeneration tank was zero but a regen tank wouldn't stop cellular cascade it would only speed up the cascade she looked at the regen tank again and realised it wasn't the normal regeneration fluids

"Ryoko?"

"Washu?" Said Ryoko with a start

"What have you done Ryoko?"

"I was rebuilding her cells"

"Wait… you were rebuilding her cells? How?" Washu squinted, "ah. That fluid is filled with molecular level nano remotes… you manually rebuilt her cells?" Gaped Washu she then noticed Ryoko's hands were still whizzing over the terminal's keyboard at an unbelievable speed.

Ryoko looked down "I'm trying to," she said softly "but I'm struggling to keep up with the cascade and repair the damage. If I slip behind too far her body will completely collapse!"

Washu nodded and called up her own terminal "then lets work together."

Ryoko nodded and then mother and daughter started to work on the problem together.

It was in the early hours of the morning when Ryoko and Washu made their way to the lab exit the opened it to step outside to find everybody was gathered around the doorway to the lab

"Little Washu, Ryoko, is zero?" asked Tenchi.

"She'll live," said Ryoko softly She started to sink into the ground towards the basement

"No Ryoko," said Washu. "We have to go back to the lab"

"Why?" said Tenchi.

"Ryoko's lost a lot of body mass with zero's fission, her body is in overdrive trying to restore what was lost she needs medical attention." Said Washu.

"I'm alright mom," groaned Ryoko.

"Mom! You called me mom!" grinned Washu "oh my sweet Ryoko you don't know how glad I am to hear that!" said Washu hamming it up

"Washu! Calm down! Anyway I'm fine!"

"Please little Ryoko let me help you," said Washu pleading, "You shouldn't have to struggle with these things alone!"

Ryoko sighed, "Fine, we'll do this your way"

Moments later they were back inside the lab Ryoko was laying in a large bath of sorts. Looking across the lab at zero who was now in a nutrient tank

"Well," said Washu "the changes caused by the original assimilation are still there I had wondered if the fission had reset your emotional development."

"Not possible," said Ryoko stepping out of the bath she was in "I had assimilated 98.799456 percent of zero that 1 percent of zero that was still unassimilated took the initiative and caused cellular fission however my mental makeup didn't undergo fission it wouldn't do me good to suddenly lose half my mental makeup I'd become mentally unstable instead I underwent a duplication of my mental makeup. Mentally were almost identical the only different is the one percent that is zero is dominant in her while recessive in me."

Washu nodded "well then will you re-assimilate her?"

"That's up to her Washu technically she my twin with a body of her own, her body is as close to mine as I could rebuild it and she has my mental makeup. She will most likely value her freedom"

"That's advance calculations, genetic, cellular programming and psychological profiling Ryoko, it's been so long!" Said Washu squealing in delight and grabbing Ryoko in a vice like bear hug.

"Gah! Cut it out Washu! So long since what?" snapped Ryoko trying to pry herself lose from the vice grip of death

"So long since you've used the genius intellect you were born with! I tried breaking Kagato's blocks, repairing the damage but they were so strong to damaged I had given up hope of returning your old skills to you"

"My old skills?"

"As my daughter I wanted to make sure you had all the advantages I could give you so I made sure you inherited my intellect. By the time you reached 5 years old you had the intelligence of a galaxy science academy 4th year student"

"I, I did? Say…What's a forth year student?"

"Well lets see in comparison to a normal person a 4 year galaxy science academy student is the equivalent of a 9 year old earthborn child knowing in theory how to build a high performance race car"

"Whoa!" Gasped Ryoko "I was that smart? What's a valid comparison for your level of intellect Washu?"

"Well now," said Washu with a grin "to properly measure my current level of intelligence I would guess…let me put it another way a graduate at the galaxy science academy is so far above an average intergalactic citizen it would be like a 1 year old earthborn baby designing and building earths most advance space faring shuttles," said Washu. "However as a graduate I'm exponentially smarter than most it would be like the same 1 year old designing a GP transport shuttle."

Ryoko gaped "you're kidding right?" as she fathomed the sheer intellect at Washu's disposal

"Believe me my little Ryoko, between me, you my little Ryoko and my 4 assistants there was no problem to tough for us."

"What went wrong?"

"I… I don't want to talk about it right now" said Washu warily. "In time, but not now."

Ryoko decided not to press it "I was smart," she frowned. "Kagato took it away from me."

"Yes," sighed Washu "I checked you brains neural net out back when I first came to earth and all I can say is Kagato completely fried it, it was so ravaged I was amazed you could function so brain damaged."

"Hey!" Snapped Ryoko "my brain worked fine!

"

"Barely Ryoko, barely." said Washu with such pain in her voice

Ryoko sighed, "So what changed?" She said softly

"It started to regenerate." Shrugged Washu "I'm just surprised to see how rapid your neural net regenerated originally the rate of regeneration was less than 1 percent every 90 years it should have taken you a millennium to repair the damage currently your already 65 of the way there!"

Ryoko closed her eyes searching for a cause of her miraculous regeneration she had no idea what it could be and gave up thinking about it.

"That reminds me," said Washu interrupting Ryoko's thoughts. "I saw what you did to Clay."

Ryoko looked at Washu "and?" she said

"You have more control than I. If I had been there I would have killed him."

"I thought about it," said Ryoko "but then I realised killing him would be to easy I wanted him to suffer."

Washu nodded "I can feel its bothering you." she said softly.

Ryoko sighed "nothing gets past you does it?"

"Of course not after all not only am I the greatest scientific genius in the universe I'm your mother and it's a mothers job to know! So tell me little Ryoko what's wrong?"

"It came so easy Washu, the desire to make him suffer came so easy."

"And?" Asked Washu softly.

"Kagato enjoyed causing suffering."

"And you're afraid aren't you, you're afraid of becoming like Kagato." Finished Washu.

"For years I was an extension of Kagato Washu, I'm afraid that his touch has corrupted me, that the corruption will spread till I'm his once more."

"There's one reason why that will never happen Ryoko," said Washu softly.

"What reason is that?"

"Your conscience wouldn't let you. The fact your response to Dr Clay scared you shows how different you are to Kagato."

"How?" Asked Ryoko

"Kagato had non conscience, he enjoyed inflicting pain and suffering. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise my little Ryoko." Said Washu

Ryoko smiled, her heart warmed by Washu's words

Washu smiled as she felt her daughter's strong emotions through the link

_Geez…_ came a weak thought through the link _I hurt all over. Why aren't I dead?_

"Zero?" Said Washu and Ryoko in surprise

_Yeah what happened?_ Came neo zero's thoughts

"Well Ryoko saved you," said Washu her voice filled with pride

_You did? Thanks! But how?_

Washu explained what happened

_So I've got to stay in here for a month?_

"Yes till your masu cells are fully regenerated," said Ryoko

_That's gonna suck._

Ryoko grinned "I'm just glad you're going to be okay anyway I'm off to see Tenchi I'll catch you later!" in a flash Ryoko was out the door.

_That's my girl _though Washu happily

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **Tenchi Muyo! Is copyright AIC/Pioneer, LDC. I have no claim to them

**RSA Ryoko**

A/N This begins about 1 ½ years after the events of Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Oki OVA 20

**Chapter Five: Innocence and Guilt**

It had been 4 days since Ryoko and Washu saved zero.

Zero was getting stronger every day as her masu cells were revitalised and Ryoko spent a lot of time in Washu's lab with her

But today Ryoko was having a 'me' day she sat on her favourite rafter reading a book Washu had given her it was on molecular construction and she was actually finding it interesting. She of course had problems with some of the advanced wording as she had huge gaps in her accumulated knowledge she had yet to recover it all in fact according to Washu she had only recovered 20 of the knowledge she had before Kagato enslaved her it was frustrating but she would beat it.

She noticed Tenchi engrossed in one of his favourite hobbies: drawing. She floated down to take a peak. Tenchi was drawing a spacecraft "what is it Tenchi?" she asked softly

Tenchi looked round to see Ryoko looking at his sketch. "Oh hi Ryoko I was just doodling away."

"Tenchi that's to detailed to be a doodle, why don't you tell me about it?" she said offering encouragement

"Oh okay!" Smiled Tenchi. "Promise you wont laugh?"

"I promise!" smiled Ryoko. "Go ahead tell me."

"Its Ryo-oh-ki well a different version of Ryo-oh-ki"

Ryoko looked at the picture "I have to admit the only part that looks remotely familiar is the core." said Ryoko.

"Well that's the point I was thinking about how widely recognised Ryo-oh-ki is and how it's impossible for you to go anywhere without being recognised and I started to imagine what if Ryo-oh-ki could change its outer configuration."

"I see changing the outer configuration will disguise it and make it easier to travel through space without conflict I wonder if she could do it? It would be cool."

"Really?"

"Yeah Tenchi," said Ryoko. "So Tenchi is this all you draw?"

"No I draw landscapes, buildings, people," said Tenchi enjoying the conversation

Ryoko smiled seductively "you know I wouldn't be adverse to you painting me she said as she moved closer to Tenchi I'd love you to paint me nude," she said.

"N-n-nude?" Swallowed Tenchi

"To be honest I would love you to paint or draw me period. I wouldn't mind posing, however I'd only pose for you."

"R-Ryoko…" said Tenchi

"Tenchi." said Ryoko trapping him on the chair she leaned in to see if she could steal a kiss when right on schedule fate conspired against her

"RYYYYOKO!" Screeched Ayeka "what do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like princess? Me and Tenchi were having quality time, now shoo!" Ryoko turned back to Tenchi. "Now where was I?"

"Oooh! You!" spluttered Ayeka "get away from lord Tenchi you beast! Don't you have any sense of common decency?"

"Common what?" Said Ryoko pretending not to understand.

"Ryoko… Ayeka…" began Tenchi attempting to calm the two girls down.

"You uneducated urchin snapped Ayeka I should of known you wouldn't understand the most simplest things!"

"Wh-what did you say?" snapped Ryoko getting angry

_Ryoko let it slide you're upsetting Tenchi_ came Washu's voice in Ryoko's mind

_But!_

_Ryoko it's not worth it make a tactical withdrawal trust me it'll work in your favour._

Ryoko sighed, "you know what princess I haven't got time for this! Tenchi thanks for letting me see your sketch I'm going to visit zero." she teleported away

Ayeka gaped in shock did she just win a fight with Ryoko? Did Ryoko actual concede? She shook those disturbing thoughts from her mind and walked over to Tenchi "that devil woman!" she said "she wasn't bothering you was she lord Tenchi?"

"Actually we had a nice discussion up until she decided to vamp me."

"Vamp?" Asked Ayeka

"You know when she piles on the sex appeal."

Ayeka snorted, "That woman has no self control… lord Tenchi," said Ayeka softly, "would you like to join me Sasami and Ryo-oh-ki for a picnic?"

"Sure!" grinned Tenchi with a smile.

"Washu!" snapped Ryoko "why did you tell me to quit? Now that uppity princess thinks she beat me!"

"Why do you care if she thinks she beat you Ryoko?" said Washu from on top of a large mechanical contraption.

"I don't like losing!" snapped Ryoko.

"But every time you win do you get what you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does fighting Ayeka get you Tenchi?" said Washu calmly, "pass me the isolinier spanner."

Ryoko reached down and pulled out a small rod with a diamond like tip on one end and floated up to Washu deep in thought.

"Well?" Said was as she took the isolinier spanner from Ryoko

"N-no." said Ryoko sadly. "Tenchi either gets mad or runs away," said Ryoko with a sigh.

"Then maybe you need to change tactics," said Washu.

"But its all I know!" said Ryoko with a hint of despair

"I noticed," said Washu. "It seems like you're permanently stuck in horny I mean your first thought when it comes to Tenchi is to pile on the sexual magnetism to try and seduce him now I know you've always been a very forward child and it stands to reason that you would be sexually forward as well but you know how Tenchi reacts to your antics, your not that dense, that— Ryoko?" Washu stopped her eyes wide as she felt a sharp stab of pain and shame. "What's the matter Ryoko?"

"I…I Kagato liked me to act a certain way, to project a certain image he taught me how to project an air of sexual confidence, he taught me to seduce my prey before I kill them I've acted this way so long I don't know any other way!"

"Oh." said Washu with a deep sigh "damn him! I wish I resurrected him when I had my powers back just so I could kill him all over again!"

"Cant you just call up those powers?"

"No can do, I can only recall my gems in a dire emergency that's the agreement I struck with my sisters."

"Oh said Ryoko her eyes downcast."

"Ryoko I'm going to help you beat this!" said Washu. "You're already changing thanks to your previous assimilation with zero, I mean you learned to be more open with your emotions we'll break those habits Kagato ingrained in you."

"But they're a part of me now!" said Ryoko "I don't know if…"

"Ryoko its worse than you think," said Washu. "I was monitoring you and I came to realise something when you pour on the sex appeal and start flirting you don't have the true sexual connections to them."

"What are you saying? I'm faking it?"

"In a way, yes."

"I'm not faking! I love Tenchi!"

"I'm not denying that." said Washu "what I mean was when you were sitting with Tenchi just enjoying his company and talking to him about the alternate Ryo-oh-ki configuration the sexual connectivity was there. There was a sexual undercurrent to the situation that you enjoyed on a subconscious level. The minute you switched to an actual sexualised conversation you lost that connectivity."

"You're saying that… I don't get it!" said Ryoko struggling to figure out what Washu was saying

"Well when you flirted with Tenchi it wasn't sexual for you, there was no emotional resonance. It was as if a switch had been flipped."

"Are you saying when I try to seduce Tenchi my emotions turn off?"

"Essential yes. Can you imagine what would happen to you and Tenchi if he actually responded to your sexual advances in this state?"

"It would devastate me," said Ryoko.

"Yes you would associate Tenchi with past conquests. You would feel guilty over your actions when your emotions flipped back on, you would be confused by your sexual actions verses intentions causing you to question your love for Tenchi, and Tenchi will pick up on this. It could destroy you Ryoko."

Ryoko sunk to the floor in horror "no… this cant be she said but how do I stop it? I find him so cute, so sexy, I want to be with him more than life itself!"

"We'll figure out how to fix this Ryoko don't you worry for now you've got to try and hold back on the vamping on Tenchi you've got to try and control that urge in the mean time I'll investigate if the problem is psychological or physiological."

Ryoko nodded devastated by Washu's revelations. "I think I need to be alone," said Ryoko softly leaving the lab

Washu sighed. "My poor baby she said she has so many damn problems! How do I fix this one?"

_You don't, she'll fix it herself._ Came a voice in Washu's mind

_What do you mean tsunami?_ Thought Washu

There is a reason she's has this problem and until she figures out the reason and fix it she'll be stuck, and if she doesn't find it herself she'll never get free.

Washu sighed _so just what is her problem?_

Well you see… 

---------------------

Ryoko walked through the trees deep in thought reflecting on the times she had used her sexuality, used her seductive nature on Tenchi. Now they were not as fun to remember now they were like poison to her she closed her eyes wondering if Tenchi inherently knew? If he could see what she could not? Perhaps she wonder it was the reason he pushed her away or tried to get away from her at times… she sighed and continued walking when suddenly she heard a voice

"Lord Tenchi, you must try this it's pretty good…"

_Ayeka._ Thought Ryoko with a surge of jealousy she looked up to see Tenchi, Sasami Ayeka and Ryo-oh-ki all sitting down enjoying a meal

Ryoko felt a lump in her throat she couldn't breathe. He looks so peaceful she thought softly even if it was with Ayeka. She decided to give Ayeka and Tenchi space to allow him some peace. She took a step back and accidentally stepped on a twig

It was as if the twig was the loudest twig in the world. Everyone instantly reacted and looked in her direction

"Ryoko…" hissed Ayeka

"Ummmm hi!" said Ryoko timidly "I was just passing through."

"Hi Ryoko!" smiled Tenchi. "Sasami made a large picnic hamper there's enough for you if you want some!"

"Yes," smiled Sasami happily "come join us!"

"Uh, okay then!" smiled Ryoko.

Ayeka gnashed her teeth as Ryoko walked over slowly. "Why were you watching us?"

"I wasn't, I mean I didn't intend to, I went for a walk and I ended up here."

"Hurmp! A likely story," mocked Ayeka.

Ryoko sighed "believe what you want Ayeka, I just thought it would be rude to intrude."

Ayeka turned away. "Don't lie your intruded on purpose! You just don't want me to spend time with lord Tenchi."

"Are you calling me a liar? Listen you prissy little witch, I went for a walk I accidentally stumbled on your picnic I was leaving you alone when I stepped on that twig! Unlike some people I know I don't feel the need to interfere in other peoples business!"

"Why you!" gasped Ayeka "you are an absolute beast I wont apologise for guarding Tenchi from you and your decadent ways lord Tenchi is of royal blood, he is destined for better things than rolling around in the hay with a classless beast like you!"

Ryoko gaped in shock at Ayeka's explosive rant

"Now see here Ayeka--" began Tenchi but Ayeka ranted on

"I love lord Tenchi, he and I will be happy but how can we be happy with you throwing yourself at him all the time, trying to tempt him into sin? At least lord Tenchi has the strength of character to refuse your advances but he's too polite to push a monster like you away permanently!"

"Ayeka!" snapped Tenchi, "Ryoko is not a monster!"

"But she is! She's not even pure human she's made in part from masu! She has no self-control, for thousands of years she was a rabid beast butchering millions without mercy! She never paid for her crimes as the stature of limitations expired! She may claim she's changed but I saw how she vindictively cut down clay—"

"AYEKA THAT'S ENOUGH!" Roared Tenchi in anger.

Ayeka stopped mid rant and looked at Tenchi his face twisted into an expression of pure fury it was then Ayeka realised she had made an error of judgement she looked round to see Sasami looking at her with such pain and hurt in her eyes Ryo-oh-ki looked at her with hate and Ryoko… Ryoko was just standing there looking at the ground, her whole body trembling.

"It wasn't my fault!" said Ryoko. Looking up with tears in her eyes "it wasn't!" she shot into the sky and flew away at amazing speed

"Ryoko!" Yelled Tenchi "damn it Ayeka how could you be so cold? You claim Ryoko's a monster yet who is acting monstrous?" Tenchi ran in the direction that Ryoko had flown off.

"I…"

"Sister Ayeka that was mean!" cried Sasami crying and running off

Ryo-oh-ki shifted into cabbit form and hissed at Ayeka and ran after Sasami

"W-what have I done?" gasped Ayeka

------------------

Ryoko sat on top of her cave crying hard the last time she had cried this hard was when she had though Z had killed Tenchi.

She could see them she could see them all every single person she had killed and every time she saw them she remembered how they had died she could remember the pleading the, begging. She could remember enjoying feeling their fear, the guilt ate at her tearing her insides out.

"Its not my fault!" she screamed out, it wasn't her fault she was under Kagato's control he had trained her, controlled her so well that even when he loosened the leash around her neck she behaved as he desired. She had no self-control, she knew no other way, she was an innocent victim! Why couldn't anyone see that?

But then Ryoko realised something deep down she didn't believe she was innocent. Oh in her head she knew the truth but deep down, and when she closed her eyes the shame, the guilt rose up threatening to drown her. How could she expect people to accept she was an innocent victim when she herself couldn't. Suddenly she heard Tenchi calling her

"Ryoko! Are you all right? I'm sorry for Ayeka's rude behaviour. Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay," said Ryoko. "I have nightmares Tenchi, really bad ones. I remember each of my victims sometimes the burden of guilt is so heavy I want. I want to end it all!"

"Ryoko no! Don't think like that!" Gasped Tenchi in horror the mere thought of Ryoko ending her own life repulsed him

"I remember children Tenchi, children younger than Sasami their life blood flowing through my fingers."

"Ryoko that wasn't your fault it was Kagato that did those things!"

"He did them through me! And even free of his control I'm still influenced by him!"

"How so?" Asked Tenchi.

And so Ryoko told him she told him about how Kagato had given her seduction protocols and how her flirting was out of control and there was no sexual resonance in her flirting.

"There's plenty of sexual resonance on my side," said Tenchi. "It takes all my will power not to respond. But even then there's always been this weird feeling when you come onto me so brazenly maybe I did know. But Ryoko you must find a way to absolve yourself of guilt."

"Look at you using all those big words!" said Ryoko with a slight grin.

Tenchi burst out laughing then smiled "I've got to go to practice at the shrine you going to be okay?"

"Sure go kick the old man's butt Tenchi!" said Ryoko.

Tenchi nodded and turned away he looked back at Ryoko "hey Ryoko," he said softly.

"Yeah Tenchi?"

"I enjoy when we just sit and chat, we should do it more often." and with that Tenchi left Ryoko with her thoughts.

-----------------------

Ayeka first princes of Jurai walked slowly back towards the Masaki household. She hadn't meant to lose her temper like she had but she meant every word of what she had said

"Mighty proud of yourself aren't you princess?" came a harsh voice Ayeka recognised.

"Washu…" she said turning around only to find Washu in her adult form dressed in finery that put Jurai nobles to shame. "Washu?"

"You must feel real big dredging up the past and throwing it in Ryoko's face."

"S-she was asking for it!" snapped Ayeka. "She's been nothing but an uncivilised—" suddenly Ayeka was stunned into silence by a stare down that put Airi to shame.

"Shut up." said Washu, "have you any idea how bad you hurt Ryoko? Don't answer that!" snapped Washu, "who are you to judge Ryoko so?"

"I'm—"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO YOU ARE!" Roared Washu causing Ayeka to cower "you don't have the right to judge Ryoko! You haven't lived her life, seen what she's seen…" Washu suddenly grinned a dark grin. "You know what here's a sneak peak!"

Suddenly Ayeka couldn't control her body "what are you doing Washu!"

"I guess I want you to feel first hand what it was like for Ryoko for 5000 years, I can do anything I want to you, I could make you do anything I desire! I could make you hack you family to death. If I ordered you would kill little Sasami for me and all the while unable to resist I could have you inflict—"

"Washu what are you doing!" said Sasami coming through the trees.

"Sasami." sighed Washu. She looked at Sasami and shrugged "you can't protect her from everything Sasami." she waved a hand and Ayeka felt control of her body come back.

"One last thing Ayeka," said Washu softly "you talk about nobility and noble blood. You're the daughter of a queen, Ryoko is the daughter of a goddess." And with that Washu teleported away.

Ayeka dropped to her knees what ever Washu had done to her it had been terrible, unable to do anything of her own free will. It terrified her and then Ayeka remembered the most important fact. Ryoko had endured 5000 years of that treatment and worse from Kagato. She remembered how her heart had stopped when Washu mentioned making her kill sasami

"What have I done? Sobbed Ayeka "I'm sorry Ryoko she cried out I'm sorry I allowed myself to behave with such ill manners I didn't understand how it could be!"

"You chose not to understand," said Sasami. "When you get jealous you get really mean! You've got to apologise to Ryoko!"

Ayeka grimaced "very well I shall apologise." she got up and dusted herself off going in search of Ryoko.

Sasami sighed things were starting to move along once more only this time there will be not return to the status quo. _Be calm Sasami things will work out_. Came Tsunami's voice as she appeared before sasami

Sasami sighed _I know in my head but I still worry, and Washu is right I cant protect Ayeka forever._

_Rarely is Washu wrong she has always been the smartest amongst us _said Tsunami

Sasami sighed _I best get home and prepare dinner._ Tsunami nodded and faded away.

---------------------

Ryoko was walking back towards the house when she saw Ayeka walking towards her.

"Princess." Said Ryoko coldly.

"Miss Ryoko wait!" cried Ayeka.

Ryoko stopped and looked back "what is it Ayeka?"

"I wish to apologise, I was out of line and should never of said such vile things I'm sorry!"

"No, no your not!" hissed Ryoko. "You meant everything you said. I could see it in your eyes."

"That was before…"

"Before what?"

"I knew but I never understood until Washu showed me," said Ayeka in a small voice.

"What did Washu do?"

"She took control of my body."

"She did, did she?"

"Yes! I have never felt something so horrible in my life it made me understand how wrong I've been about you…"

"Get. Lost." snapped Ryoko "I don't want your apologies or your stinking pity!"

"Miss Ryoko I'm trying to apologise for my—"

"You don't get it do you? Tenchi understood, Washu lived it with me, Yosho understood, Sasami understood, Noike and Tenchi's dad understood, heck even Mihoshi understood when told about me being enslaved. You refused to understand until it was shoved down your throat!"

"I…I" began Ayeka.

"WHY! Why were you so blinded by hate, that you chose to ignore the truth?"

Ayeka closed her eyes "I hate you because you destroyed my world." said Ayeka. "You came along and caused so much destruction you took away three of my friends, Jagi, Kamilta, Fosda, they died in the attack on Jurai they were like my sisters. And then you took Yosho away from me, he took off after you, gone from my life from my perfectly ordered little world. Now he's old. And now you're after lord Tenchi you would take that as well."

"Tenchi isn't yours in the first place."

"Maybe not at the moment but I will eventually win him over, but you shall not have him Ryoko, I wont let you. I'll fight to keep him away from you."

"Well sorry to disappoint you Ayeka but I'm going to make Tenchi mine and you won't stop me." replied Ryoko.

The two young women stared each other down. "Very well," said Ayeka softly "we'll see who wins Tenchi's heart but I swear not to bring up your past and use it against you as a weapon ever again."

"Fine!" replied Ryoko "we'll see. She floated back towards the house."

As she did Ayeka sighed and followed.

**To be continued. **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **Tenchi Muyo! Is copyright AIC/Pioneer, LDC. I have no claim to them

**RSA Ryoko**

A/N This begins about 1 ½ years after the events of Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Oki OVA 20

**Chapter Six: arrivals**

Deep in the infinite recesses of space a ship silently glided through the solar winds of a nearby star. Inside several holographic star charts were displayed… all of them watched by a solitary female

"Hmmm lets see," she muttered "according to the rumours he was last seen in the vicinity of Jurai colony world 0315 and was defeated shortly afterwards… then that idiot clay was seen in the same sector… from what my masters sources in Jurai intelligence have been able to gather something big went down that had lady Seto putting her foot down and censoring all flow of information including what went to the galaxy police what my master wants is surely there!"

"Shall I set course for colony 0315?" Came a voice

"Of course… and while your at it dig deeper I want to know who did the bstard in."

"The bstard?"

"You know the fart that betrayed my master and his friends and stole everything team shadowcore worked on."

"Ahhhh I understand came the reply."

"So there you go, now get on with it."

"As you wish Mistress." came the voice.

The young woman grinned

----------------------------

In the following weeks the Masaki household things had pretty much gone back to the regular routine.

However there were changes Washu and Ryoko were cold to Ayeka at times. There were still arguments and fights but Ryoko and Washu seemed wary around Ayeka. And Ryo-oh-ki stayed away from Ayeka.

Also zero was out of the regen tank. Through the regeneration and her rebuilt DNA settling down zero physically age regressed she looked like she was one or two years younger than Ryoko. Ryoko could pass for a 17-18 year old if she wanted and zero looked like a 15 to 16 year old

Zero had decided to stay separate and not reassimilate with Ryoko the reason why was simple they were already connected on a fundamental level. They were individual yet they were one. Ryoko knew exactly what zero was up to at any given moment and zero knew what Ryoko was up to. However even then they were still individuals with their own individual quirks

Washu had put it in the simplest terms in relation to each other they were gravitating towards standardised roles Ryoko was becoming the big sister and had taken to becoming more mature, more focused and protective of zero, while zero was revelling in being the kid.

This didn't mean that Ryoko suddenly became saint Ryoko she still drunk heavily was rude and boisterous and she still tried to slack off her chores

However for Tenchi he found himself now fighting a double team. Ryoko still flirted with Tenchi but now both zero and Ryoko were flirting him with at the same time. Sure Ryoko had in truth found a small measure of restraint but she still came on to him and when he got away from Ryoko he almost always ran into zero

However Tenchi chose not to take it too seriously as he understood in part it was a character quirk of Ryoko's and she really was trying to tone it down.

It was reaching the end of the summer months Ryoko was lazing about on a rafter when Sasami came out of the kitchen with a huge grin on her face "guess what?" she said

"What kiddo?" said Ryoko with a smile.

"We're having a picnic!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Said Sasami "we're all going to make a special dish each!"

"A special dish hmmm?" suddenly Ryoko had visions of Tenchi praising her wonderful dish. "Excuse me I think I'm going to go prepare a dish she teleported away."

Just then zero poked her head out the basement level a dish hmmm "when's the kitchen free Sasami?"

"Well it'll be free after Noike finishes up with her dish."

Zero nodded as she floated up she looked out and groaned "we've got incoming!"

Noike poked her head out of the kitchen "wha? What did you say zero?"

"One word Noike, Mihoshi!"

"What?" Gasped Noike she flipped open a panel in the wall and pressed a large red button

Moments later a translucent shield materialised over the house.

And seconds later there was a massive tidal wave as the Yukinojo crashed into the lake

Moment's later Mihoshi teleported in front of the house she ran forward running smack into the invisible force field

"M-I-HOSHI!" Yelled Noike storming out of the kitchen she pressed a green button and the shield disappeared she grabbed Mihoshi and hoisted her up "what have I told you about landing that ship of yours?"

"Um… wear clean underwear?"

"No! I told you stop parking it in the lake!"

"Oh yeah… sorry about that!"

"And that's another thing do you call that a landing? A blind woman could park better than you!"

"I'm sorry Noike Chan!" cried Mihoshi "I'll try better next time! I—ooooohhhh is that double cherry cake I smell?"

"She's such a scatter brain!" sighed Noike

-----------

Washu sighed as she left her lab. The renovations to the academy were complete and over a months time the new semester would begin she looked out to see Noike berating Mihoshi and through her link knew zero was in the kitchen "what are you doing in the kitchen zero?" she asked

"Well I was just checking to see if they had all the ingredients to make red bean casserole"

"Ohhh!" smiled Washu "so we're having a picnic then? I wonder what little Ryoko's up to?" Washu suddenly groaned, "trust Ryoko to go for flash!" as she checked on Ryoko through the link

Zero grinned, "I don't know I think her idea is pretty cool. Ah-hah! Found them everything's here!" said zero pulling out a tin of kidney beans "so how's that business thing you've been working on?"

"I think I'll mention it at the picnic," muttered Washu

"So we finally find out what you've been up to?"

Washu just grinned. Just then Ayeka walked past. "Princess." Said Washu curtly

"Little Washu." nodded ayeka before walking over to Sasami

_You're really ticked off with her aren't you?_ projected zero

_Wouldn't you be?_ Responded Washu _Ryoko still hasn't recovered completely there are times when she becomes so withdrawn._

Zero nodded _I've felt it too. "_Say do you need any help in the lab?"

"Sure… I've been working on a surprise for Ryoko, it's her birthday in 34 days."

"The 23 of august? Does she know?"

"No, its part of the stuff that Kagato repressed."

"That reminds me I have all Ryoko's memories yet I can't access her past before the point of enslavement."

"Your mind is a duplicate of Ryoko's the only difference is more on the handling of that mind."

"Ohhh but can you break the blocks in our minds?"

"I'm working on it. You might be easier than Ryoko because you lack the guilt and self-torture that Ryoko places on herself she's built up this horrible wall that's pretty had to surmount."

Zero nodded and placed her ingredients to one side

--------------------

A group of people sat round a table "I can't believe this! Snapped one they allowed Jurai to get their claws into the science academy!"

"You are missing the bigger picture my friend Washu, chairwoman Washu is back! She's sharing the position with Airi and She allowed Jurai to reabsorb the science academy!"

"What! How could she! After all that she did to sever ties in the first place!"

"Why she did it doesn't matter fool! What matters is the image it implies. It implies she's in league with Jurai. The single most greatest genius is working with Jurai!"

"This can only strengthen Jurai's standing in the galactic union!"

"They're already number one their position doesn't need strengthening!"

"Not true. They are number one but several other empires have been pushing their luck with Jurai however it would only take a little more consolidation and strengthening of Jurai's galactic presence to make their position unassailable."

"I don't care if Jurai's position is unassailable I don't want Jurai controlling the galaxy's greatest science resource once more!"

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"We need to get rid of Washu. Without her the partnership will collapse."

"So we assassinate her then?"

"Yes… that would be agreeable."

"Very well let us plot the death of Washu!"

----------------

"If you use too much sugar at first, you'll need more soy sauce to balance…" said Sasami

Tenchi, Washu, Zero, Noike, and Mihoshi listened as Sasami explained how Ayeka had prepared her meal. However most of them had soon realised that there was no way Ayeka cooked the meal in question

"Oh Sasami! You are so smart!" giggled Ayeka, which obvious to all was actually a fake giggle to disguise her embarrassment

"Yes Sasami's so smart," sighed zero.

"Unlike other princesses we know!" said a voice from above.

"Hey Ryoko," said zero with a grin.

Tenchi grinned at Ryoko "hi Ryoko! So where have you been?"

"I've been around," said Ryoko grinning back.

"You got that right," muttered Ayeka.

"What did you say to my sister?" Hissed zero teleporting in front of Ayeka

"Zero chill its not worth it! It's just Ayeka being catty!" said Ryoko as she wrapped an arm around Tenchi "how've you been without my beautiful presence all morning Tenchi?"

"I've been fine," said Tenchi going red

"That's great!" said Ryoko as she twirled a strand of Tenchi's hair between her fingers she turned and looked at Ayeka "so Sasami only handled the salt and sugar eh?"

"Um well…"

"I'm guessing she did more what do you think zero?"

"Oh I agree sis," said zero grinning "that slicing and dicing looks awfully professional to me."

"Yesss, a marked improvement, no make that a phenomenal improvement for the girl who couldn't even boil an egg a fortnight ago!"

"My food is none of your business!"

"Oops did we touch a sore spot?" snickered Ryoko.

"Why you!" Ayeka started to swear in her native tongue

"Ahhhh come on girls lets not fight you should try some of this food its great!" said Tenchi.

"Sure, since you suggested it Tenchi. And its not as if Sasami's cook will kill us!" zero and Ryoko tucked into the food Mihoshi reached over and grabbed some food from the tray the moment she popped it into her mouth her eyes went wide, she let out an almighty scream her hands shooting to her throat as she gagged on the food.

"What?" Asked Ryoko and zero in unison

Noike picked up a piece and took a nibble. Five seconds her face went as green as her hair "Sasami cant of cooked that!"

"If Sasami didn't cook that," began Katsuhito. He turned and looked at Ayeka who looked completely embarrassed "did you?"

"Yes." said Ayeka "that was my special basket I cooked it especially for lord Tenchi."

"Um I don't think Tenchi would be able to consume this," sighed Noike "how can you girls eat that!" She asked zero and Ryoko

"To be honest as long as it doesn't poison our bio systems we can eat anything and besides its not as if we can taste it."

"What do you mean neither you or zero can taste? I've seen you react to foods and you like sake!" Said Tenchi in shock.

"Yesss I've seen how you guzzle it down!" muttered Ayeka.

"My taste recognition systems were burned out by Kagato I've never been able to taste what I eat."

"That's horrible!" gasped Noike "I had a tutor back at the GP. Academy who had lost his sense of taste it made him so sad he couldn't taste Airi Sama's food."

"Mr Caldor!" Said Mihoshi "I remember him"

"I'm not to bothered I learned to tell the difference in foods by chemical reaction sake burns it's the closest to taste I can get and it can make me drunk. Besides I'm not to put out by the lack of taste I can't miss what I never had."

"But you did!" said Washu.

"What do you mean?"

"You've never needed to eat I admit but you loved the taste of food! Certain fruits like gong bon pears and figipe juice were your favourites in fact you used to eat a lot because you enjoyed the taste of foods not because you needed to eat, its probably the reason why you eat so much nowadays, force of habit. And zero wouldn't know the difference between having the ability to taste and not being able to taste foods as she has Ryoko's body and flaws and has no prior knowledge of things like that."

"Its still terrible," said Tenchi with a sigh.

"Don't worry!" said Washu "I've been working on a way to restore their sense of taste," said Washu.

Ryoko shrugged "hey! No long faces it doesn't bother me and I'll get my sense of taste back later but now its time for the main course!"

"What do you mean the main course?"

"Well you didn't really believe I brought nothing for the picnic did you?" suddenly a large fish floated overhead.

"W-whoa! Where did that come form?"

"I know! I know!" said Mihoshi

"Yeah right," muttered Noike.

"But I do know! Last year I accidentally crashed Yukinojo in the Pacific Ocean and sunk beneath the sea there all the little fishes were huge! Anyway Ryoko picked up my distress signal and towed me back home!"

Ryoko grinned, "Mihoshi's telling the truth the fish are huge! Now then watch as I—" Ryoko stopped and looked upwards "what the hell?"

Zero, and Ryo-oh-ki looked up as well. Then Mihoshi's communications bracelet lit up as the sky started to darken

"We've got a subspace rip!" snapped Washu "someone's warped to close to earth!" A ship materialised up above the picnic area

"Is that… a tree ship?" said Ryoko in shock

"Yes but its not a Jurai tree ship," said Katsuhito "and its not Ryuten."

"Brother Yosho your right!" said Ayeka.

There was a powerful beam from the ship, which hit the ground with enough force to raise dust clouds and knock everyone off their feet

"W-wotinhellisgoingon?" Snapped Ryoko springing up

"Ryoko shhhh! Someone's coming!"

Through the dust cloud a female figure could be seen floating towards the group. She could be heard laughing. As the dust started to settle the female became more clearer stunning everybody

"It cant be!" gasped Ayeka.

"N… n-no way!" Gasped Tenchi.

Before Tenchi and the others was a very familiar woman with the exception of two crescent shaped marks on either cheek they were staring at the spitting image of Ryoko.

"So—" began the doppelganger pointing at Tenchi "you are the one! You did Kagato in didn't you?"

**To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer, LDC. I have no claim to them

**RSA Ryoko**

A/N This begins about 1 ½ years after the events of Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Oki OVA 20

**Chapter Seven: Ryoko to the power of 3**

"Three Ryoko's? There are now three Ryoko's?" said Mihoshi "I'm confused! First there was one Ryoko, then there was two Ryoko's but those two merged and so there was one Ryoko but then they split again so there was two once more and now there's three!"

Tenchi had heard what Mihoshi said and agreed with her simplified view on events, they were now faced with another girl with the same face as Ryoko and zero. "W-who are you?" he asked the floating woman.

"I'll ask you one more time," said the woman "you killed Kagato. 'fess up! I'm right aren't I?"

"Now hold it right there missy!" said Ryoko taking to the air. "Who or what are you? Who are you to come down here, mess up our picnic and make demands of us?"

"You are obstructing me," said the new arrival

"What? Listen I'm talking to you!" snapped Ryoko.

The new arrival sighed and then with blinding speed belted Ryoko sending her flying into the forest

"Oh hell no!" snapped zero its go time! She ignited her beam sword and shot into the air

"Hmm." Said the new arrival as she activated her own the two clashed in the sky, blade against blade

"You persist in getting in my way."

"I'm sorry we cant all get what we want," replied zero she pushed the intruder back

"Very well, we will do this the hard way," replied the doppelganger as she dashed forward.

_She's good thought_ zero _really, really good! Crap she's actually out powering me!_

Washu watched the fight from on the ground "I was afraid of this," she muttered.

"Afraid of what?"

"Zero isn't back to full strength and she doesn't have a true gem which makes her weaker than Ryoko."

The new arrival started to strike at zero with some heavy overhead swings forcing zero backwards and downwards.

"Not bad. But your no match for me," said the new arrival. "Still I can't have you interfering with my mission!" she suddenly threw a small device at zero which exploded and encased her in a green bubble

_Ryoko help!_ Zero mentally Screamed in a panic.

"What do you think your doing!" yelled Tenchi "you cant just go round attacking and beating up whoever you want!"

"I am not programmed to be concerned with such matters… all I am concerned about is the completion of my objective!" she pointed her blade at Tenchi "now then fight or die!"

In the forest Mihoshi and Sasami had finally made it to Ryoko's crash point

"Miss Ryoko!" Are you okay yelled Sasami

Suddenly Ryoko sat up and growled "that bitch…"

"Ryoko you're okay!" cried Mihoshi.

"Stay here you two!" said Ryoko getting up and shooting off at top speed.

Tenchi was fighting the Ryoko's doppelganger using Tenchi-ken and she was finding Tenchi was quite able to match her.

"You are well trained," she said, "however the power of the 'lightning eagle sword,' long sought after by my master should be much stronger than this…"

"What? All this is about the sword?" said Tenchi in shock.

"Yes." said the doppelganger with a grin she went to take advantage of Tenchi's surprise when she heard a sonic boom she turned only to be hit head on by Ryoko

"You little bitch!" snapped Ryoko "you have no idea who you're messing with!"

"I know exactly who you are, you are Ryoko creation of Washu. You may be the original model but I'm the refined addition!"

The two warriors fought through the sky an amazing dance of sword play and aerial acrobatics they pulled apart taking deep breaths

Ryoko grimaced the girl was good her sword work was flawless and her beam sword was stronger than hers.

"I see you've realised how superior I am!" said Ryoko's doppelganger.

"Yeah right!" snapped Ryoko "powerful sword you got there," she muttered "but it wont help you."

"Really? You are no match for me I already know your combat style and my sword is stronger. What can you do?"

"This!" said Ryoko grinning viciously she suddenly held out her left hand and globes of light materialised in the air.

"What is she doing?" said Washu

Suddenly the globes of light coalesced into Ryoko's left hand forming a second beam sword.

"W-what!" gasped Ryoko's doppelganger "how can you do that the amount of energy needed to generate and maintain two beam swords at the same time…is astronomical!"

"Guess I'm just full of surprises," grinned Ryoko she shot forward switching her combat style to dual wielding sword fighting.

"What the!" Gasped Katsuhito "since when has Ryoko been able to do that?"

"I'm surprised as you are," said Washu. "But I surmise that Ryoko's power has been growing."

"Growing? Even if it was growing she only has one gem and even when she had three gems she couldn't do that."

"Simple answer Katsuhito what's the other variable missing from 700 years ago?"

"Kagato!"

"Exactly. Kagato maybe smart but he sure as hell wasn't imaginative, he kept Ryoko frozen in one way one style he didn't allow for deviation or evolution of Ryoko's powers. Probably kept her power uniform because he was afraid of them. Anyway now she's free of the creep her powers are naturally growing without Kagato's restriction so she's finding new ways of doing things…"

Up above the doppelganger was out matched by Ryoko's dual sword fighting style she pulled back and unleashed a series of blasts at Ryoko.

"So you want to play it that way do you?" snapped Ryoko "try my lightning strike on for size!" She unleashed a ball of lightning that engulfed the doppelganger "ha! how does…it feel? No way!" gasped Ryoko as she saw the doppelganger drawing the lightning into her sword.

"Not bad! You almost had me with that attack, luckily for me I could re-channel the energy into my sword. Now then lets see how you handle getting your attack back… with interest!" She pointed the sword at Ryoko and hit her with a tremendous lightning bolt, which sent Ryoko crashing into the water.

"Geez that smarts!" groaned Ryoko "a few more volts of that and I'd have been a goner!"

The doppelganger floated above the water smirking "no hesitation! A death is at hand! I must prepare my greatest strike!"

_Ohhh I've got to get oh crap I'm in water! Another strike is going to kill me! I've—waiiit a second_! Gasped Ryoko _water!_

Up above the doppelganger released a huge supercharge lightning bolt straight into the water the results were explosive

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed zero pounding on the force bubble holding her.

"No! It--! It cant be!" cried Tenchi.

Just then Sasami and Mihoshi made it back to the main group sister "Ayeka what's happened to Ryoko!" Cried Sasami

The doppelganger looked down "and that, is that!" she said, "I don't think she'll be giving me any more trouble thank you." she turned and looked at Tenchi "now then… where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" She dived forward speeding towards Tenchi.

Suddenly the water started to bubble then glow then the water exploded outwards.

The doppelganger looked round in surprise when she was suddenly hit by tremendous force the force of the strike was so hard her body went limp. "Agggh!" She screamed out in pain "how!"

"What the?" Gasped Tenchi.

"Yay!" Yelled Mihoshi "she's all right! Ryoko's all right!"

Up above the group holding the doppelganger above her head was Ryoko "hahahah! I told you! I told you, you don't know who your messing with!"

"Oh Ryoko! She safe! It's all going to be okay!" Cried Sasami

_Impossible!_ thought the doppelganger, _somehow she dodged my attack!_ "H-how?" She stuttered, "thi-is c-c-cant be!" she stammered

"I know what you're thinking," said Ryoko with a grin of smug superiority "the water should have conducted electricity! But not so fast! You see I was one step ahead of you and I transformed the simple H2O around me into ultra-pure water!"

"BRILLIANT!" Crowed Washu "I knew she was a chip off the old block!"

"Uh Washu," asked Mihoshi "what's ultra pure water?"

"You understand that water usually conducts electricity right?"

"Ummmm,"said Mihoshi in confusion.

"Never mind," sighed Washu. "The reason is because water contains electrolytes. If those electrolytic materials are removed from the water the water can no longer conduct electricity…it becomes ultra pure water!"

"Ohhhhhh!" Said everyone on the ground.

"One more thing," said Ryoko to the defeated doppelganger.

"Wh?"

"DON'T MESS WITH ME AND MINE AGAIN!" And with that she threw the doppelganger full force towards the ground!

"Yeah! That's showing her Ryoko!" Yelled zero.

"Oh dear!" said Noike looking at the crater formed by the doppelganger's impact on the ground. "Wasn't that a bit…excessive?"

Washu sighed, "Those two can be so foolish sometimes they fail to consider the consequences of their actions!"

**20 minutes later**.

Washu had secured the doppelganger and berated Ryoko for her excessive show off force

Which of course led Ryoko to point out she knew an impact that hard wouldn't kill her doppelganger, and the doppelganger had been trying to kill her.

The argument was looking like it would spiral out of control when Mihoshi looked at the doppelganger.

"Is it just me or has she gotten very quiet?"

Ryoko looked at the doppelganger and frowned "how could such a pretty girl turn out so bad!"

"I'll show you a thing called a mirror later," snickered Ayeka

"Wait," said zero "you have a mirror? An intact mirror? I thought your ugly mug would have shattered them all by now!" said zero.

"Why you!" snapped Ayeka.

Washu sighed and shook her head. "Okay who are you?" asked Washu "I mean you're Ryoko's double and I know I didn't make you."

"Well… um…" stammered the doppelganger "may I ask you one thing before I answer your question? It's very important really."

"Important? All right what is it?"

"Well… where am I"

"WHAT!" Yelled everybody

**To Be Continued **


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **Tenchi Muyo! Is copyright AIC/Pioneer, LDC. I have no claim to them

**RSA Ryoko**

A/N This begins about 1 ½ years after the events of Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Oki OVA 20

**Chapter Eight: Settling in, A Birthday and an Interruption**

"Minagi?" Said Noike softly "her name is Minagi?"

"That's right," said Washu "however she doesn't remember a thing about attacking Tenchi."

"She has amnesia?" Asked Tenchi

"Yes… besides her name she can't remember her past not in the tiniest detail I hypothesize that thanks to Ryoko's overzealous throw she suffered a hard impact to the head which has scrambled her memory centres."

"But what will we do with—" began Mihoshi

"That fake Ryoko! Little miss pirate version 3.0," sniped Ayeka

"Well for now I say we place her under observation. I don't think she poses any danger to us for now."

"Really now," said Ryoko teleporting next to Washu. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Washu?"

"Huh?"

"This is not like the Washu I know since when did you look before you leap?"

"Now, now dear, don't you go thinking I'm just any mad scientist!

Amnesia is a delicate state! I can't simply give her a direct shock to the hippocampus or get rid of her frontal lobe, nor can I just down load her synapses as its not a block on her memories her memories are scrambled, also massage her medulla oblongata or…"

"Washu? What are those strange tools your holding?" asked Tenchi

"What tools?" Said Washu with an innocent expression on her face. Her hands behind her back as she faced Tenchi.

"I take it back," said Ryoko "you are the Washu I know!"

"Question is do we keep her confined or let her move around freely?" Asked Noike

"Well we haven't locked anyone up before I suggest we don't start now." Said Tenchi

"I agree." said Katsuhito "we should treat her as one of the girls get her involved in day to day things."

"What if she turns on us when she gets her memories back?" said Ayeka.

"If it comes to that I'll just cream her again." shrugged Ryoko… her ear twitched "Sasami's coming back down the stairs." she said. Moments later Sasami walked down the stairs

"Hey Sasami!" Smiled Tenchi "how did it go? I mean did she eat the food?"

"Of course she did! She's like Ryoko in that respect she wants more!"

"Hmmmm maybe since she doesn't get energy from the gems she needs to eat?" said Washu "anyway enough speculation we're agreed?"

"Yes we'll allow her, her freedom, and treat her as one of us but we will be prepared in case she turns on us. Said Tenchi. Where are we going to put her?"

"We could put her in Mihoshi's room," said Ayeka

"You are a sick animal." said Zero.

Noike looked at Ayeka with absolute horror "have you seen how much of a mess Mihoshi makes?"

"Plus Mihoshi snores!" groaned Zero "I wouldn't wish that on anyone!"

"She can share with Noike," said Ryoko

Noike looked at Ryoko in surprise "um I kind of like my privacy."

"Don't we all 'fiancee' however me and Zero share the basement, Ryo-oh-ki, Sasami and Ayeka share a room and the only two other rooms are Tenchi and Mihoshi's room."

"You… are right." she sighed

"Yes!" Grinned Ryoko "I can beat you if I stick to clear and logical reasoning!"

"Ryoko! Not everything is a fight!" groaned Tenchi.

-----------------

Minagi was lead into a room

"You'll be sleeping in here with me," said Noike pointing to a second bed

Minagi nodded and sat down on her bed. "So what's going to happen to me?"

"Well you'll live with us for a while and we'll see if we can sort your memory out. While that's happening you will be integrated into the day to day happenings in this household."

"Oh. Okay." said Minagi softly.

Noike looked at Minagi and sighed, "what's wrong?"

"Um why are you all treating me like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like a guest? the one called Washu said I attacked you all and I tried to kill the one with my face. Why don't you all hate me?"

"We… we don't know you Minagi, we don't know who you are, we don't know if you're a murderous criminal, a brainwashed victim, or a righteous person but what we do know is that right now without your memory you are technically an innocent and it wouldn't be fair to treat you as anything else."

"She's right," said Ryoko from the doorway

Minagi felt a strange sensation as she looked at the woman with the same face as her it was a strange sense of respect… something about this woman branded her as an alpha female. "You're Ryoko right?"

Ryoko nodded. "Look kid plain and simple despite initial impressions thanks to the amnesia thing you're off the hook you've got a clean slate, and there's a saying on this world which we're applying to you. Innocent till proven guilty so we treat you like everybody else. But," said Ryoko her back turned to Minagi "if the trust we place in you is proved false. I have no qualms about dealing with you." and with that she left the room

Minagi sighed this was going to take some time.

-------------------------

The days went by slowly. Minagi worked hard to fit in, to pull her weight as they say.

She had found herself becoming close friends with Sasami and Noike helping them with the cooking and cleaning. She found that Ryoko and Zero were actually willing to let her hang with them. Which she enjoyed immensely, the training fights were exhilarating, she avoided all attempts by Washu to get her to come to her lab after hearing horror stories from other housemates but other than that she got along fine with Washu. In fact the only person she was having trouble with was Ayeka.

It seemed that Ayeka and Ryoko were at war over Tenchi's attentions it seemed that Ayeka and Ryoko loved him, and so did Zero in fact Minagi was sure that every female in the house besides herself was madly in love with Tenchi. However Zero and Ryoko were linked and there was no jealousy between them, and they were known to work together in their pursuit of Tenchi, and feeling she was outnumbered Ayeka had gotten more aggressive in her pursuit of Tenchi. Minagi couldn't understand the attraction herself, Tenchi was a nice person, and quite handsome by human terms but she didn't go gaga over him like most of the females in the house. But as much as she had stated it, that fact didn't matter to Ayeka her having the same face as Ryoko and Zero had unhinged her in someway. Ayeka was very catty to her, always criticizing her. Ironically it was Ayeka's attitude towards her that caused Ryoko and Zero to truly accept her far quicker than anyone bar Sasami and Mihoshi as they rallied to her defence. In a way their acceptance made her current situation more tolerable. Eventually Ayeka stopped hounding her and became withdrawn. Then after that she was very polite. Now only there was one thing that bothered her.

Her amnesia.

She found she liked the life she was living, she liked the people she was living with, but she was afraid of who she had been before the memory loss. She was afraid of going back to how she was before the loss of her memory. What if her memories returned and she attacked her new friends? The thought of attacking Sasami horrified her. But then she remembered something that happened a week ago.

"_Minagi I was just wondering…what are you going to do?"_

"_If my memories don't come back I guess I could continue to live here, but I'm worried about what happens if I do get my memories back, I might go back to attacking you all, personally I'm thinking its best I leave to avoid that scenario"_

"_No, don't do that it wont solve anything! Its better if you stay! You've become like family and you've become a great friend!" cried sasami_

"_But what if I revert and start attacking you all?"_

"_I don't think that will happen I believe the knock to the head freed you and brought out the true you, I believe that this Minagi—the Minagi in front of me is the real Minagi, and you've become my friend, a friend I don't want to lose."_

That conversation gave Minagi hope for the future

---------------------

Ryoko frowned she knew Washu was up to something, what, She had no idea. In fact she was sure Zero was in on it.

"Ryoko!" Said Sasami interrupting her thoughts

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask a favour?"

Ryoko looked at Sasami and weighed up her options "okay," she said finally.

"Can you find a couple of those giant fish for dinner?"

"Sure!" grinned Ryoko taking off, and grabbing her cloaking ring, Washu had created it after Katsuhito mentioned her being spotted once or twice in the air, never close up mind you but they had been close calls so Washu created the cloaking ring, it was either the cloaking ring or having her ability to fly disabled. Washu had claimed she could make it so Ryoko and Zero wouldn't need the ring but it had to wait until she fixed the other stuff that was wrong with her, there was still a problem with her automated flirting Washu had discovered the problem was both a physiological problem and a psychological one the physical could be dealt with but the mental problems she had to solve herself. She floated over the ocean and slowly sorted her thoughts the dived into the water. Moments later she was flying back to the house. When she arrived she found everyone out back and an elaborate spread set out of food

"Sasami? Why didn't you wait till I got back?"

"The favour she asked for was a distraction," said Washu

"What! Why did you do that Sasami?" said Ryoko, hurt that Sasami would trick her.

Sasami looked slightly embarrassed "we needed you away from the house long enough to prepare this!"

"Yes," said Washu "and it was I who suggested the distraction. We set this up to surprise you."

"Me?" said Ryoko in confusion.

"Yes this set up, this spread is for you Ryoko."

"Why?"

"Do you know what day it is today?"

"August the 23"

"Ryoko, August the 23 is the day you were born"

"What!" Gasped Ryoko "you mean—"

"Yes Ryoko today is your birthday and this is your birthday party!"

Noike and Zero pulled on a rope and a banner unfolded on the banner was the words: HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOKO!

"Oh!" Gasped Ryoko in shock "Oh! Oh!" Tears spring to her eyes "t-thank you she said I could never figure out when I was born and well I was too embarrassed to ask Washu"

Washu grinned and walked over. "You needn't be afraid or embarrassed, I knew."

"I know but---owww! Washu!" Screamed Ryoko "what was that for?" she said rubbing her side.

Washu grinned and waved a syringe gun "I just injected you with the genetic sequence needed to restore your sense of taste my little Ryoko."

"My sense of taste? You mean I can taste my foods now?"

Washu nodded suddenly she was engulfed in a tremendous bear hug "whoa Ryoko need to breath!"

"Thank you mom!" cried Ryoko softly

Washu's eyes widened and then softened "that's okay my little Ryoko."

Ryoko smiled at Washu and let her down, "okay enough of the soft stuff lets get this party started!"

"Yay!" Cried Mihoshi "food or presents first?"

"Food!" Yelled Ryoko

Tenchi grinned and went inside returning moments later with a large cake. "Well Ryoko what's a birthday without a birthday cake?"

Ryoko couldn't believe the size of the cake before her she looked at Sasami, "you and Noike made this? But when? How? I was never gone long enough to…"

"Washu set up a second kitchen in her lab said Noike so we could prepare the cake in secret."

Zero handed Ryoko a cake knife, "go on sis take the first piece!"

Ryoko nodded and cut a fair sized piece and put it on her plate then she picked up a small desert fork and cut off a piece and popped it into her mouth. The table went silent as the others watched her eat the piece of cake slowly suddenly tears formed in her eyes…

"Ryoko?" Asked Tenchi

"Sis?" Asked Zero "are you okay?"

"This cake… is divine!" Sighed Ryoko "I've never experienced something so wonderful in my life. It tastes great!" Ryoko broke off more of the cake and ate it, she got up and started sharing the rest of the cake after the cake was shared they had drinks and food.

"Okay time for the presents!" Said Mihoshi.

Ryoko grinned, "What did you get me Tenchi?"

"Nope! Not telling you yet!" said Tenchi

Ryoko pouted.

"Don't be that way! Its just we worked out an order for this."

"Yeah! I go first!" Said Mihoshi

Ryoko turned to Mihoshi "okay Mihoshi" smiled Ryoko

"Yay!" Grinned Mihoshi she pulled out a disc "go on press the middle!"

Ryoko nodded and pressed the middle suddenly an image appeared followed by a voice "kolbos a type two garden moon with a nitrogen/oxygen air composition. As owner of this moon you can have it terraformed however you wish. The planet comes with a terraformer and planetary maintenance crew."

"W-whoa! Mihoshi?" Gasped Ryoko "w-why?"

"Because you're my friend and you always look after me"

"That's not true I bully you sometimes!"

"So? Apart from Tenchi and Sasami so does everyone else but I don't mind we're like family. And people do things for family!"

"How did you get me a moon?"

"I used some of my savings to buy it from grandfather. He didn't want to sell it but I was adamant I was buying it."

"T-thank you!" said Ryoko hugging Mihoshi.

"Me next!" said Noike she gave Ryoko a crystal statue after that Minagi stepped forward

Minagi held out a hand. "My gift to you is this," Minagi's beam sword materialised. Only it was different more stylised

"Minagi?"

"Hold out your hand Ryoko," said Minagi

Ryoko nodded and held out her hand Minagi lowered the beam sword into Ryoko's hand and then let go, moving away only the sword stayed in Ryoko's hand.

"W-what?" Gasped Ryoko "you-you just transferred your sword data to me!"

"Well not exactly, that sword is tweaked by Washu, I had no money and I've only known you for a short while but I remembered you telling me you liked my sword and so I asked Washu to use my sword data to upgrade yours."

"Thanks kiddo!" grinned Ryoko "I guess me and you have to take it for a test spin later!" she turned of the sword then re-manifested "it it's a work of art kid."

Minagi blushed and quickly made her way back to her seat.

"My gift to you," said Zero "is a bike! I know how you liked earth bike designs so with Washu's help we built you a special one it looks like an earth bike but it can be modified to fit in with galactic union standard for vehicles. Its got a chameleon chassis which disguises it as a MTT Turbine super bike while on earth."

"Cool!" Grinned Ryoko "flying is fun but sometimes you just want to sit back and ride."

"My turn!" said Ayeka she handed Ryoko a cube

Ryoko looked at it and pressed the button in the middle.

Ayeka appeared. "_My name is princess Ayeka Masaki Jurai and this is a video about the space pirate Ryoko. I know many of you suffered in her reign of terror and you bear grudges against her for what happened over a 5000-year period. I know I did._

_It is rare for me to admit I'm wrong which is why I'm going to set the record straight I was wrong to hate Ryoko, we are wrong to hate Ryoko _

_Ryoko was not responsible for her actions 5000 years ago she is in truth as much a victim as you and me. She was created, yes created in a lab to be a daughter, however her creator was betrayed by a man she called friend this man was the pirate called Kagato. He took Ryoko no older than a 9 year old at the time and tortured and abused her, brainwashed her, outright controlled her, turning her into the monster that brought Jurai to its knees. _

_She had almost no control of her actions for a good chunk of that time and was under Kagato's influence the rest of the time. But my brother, prince Yosho freed her from Kagato's control _

_When I found Ryoko again I hated her, I treated her as less than human I blamed her for Jurai._

_I was wrong. My behaviour was wrong, which is why I now wish to say I'm sorry, to take back the words I said to her words Ill becoming of one such as I. I princess Ayeka would beg her forgiveness. And I make a promise here and now I will champion her innocence. I will bring righteous justice on those who would seek to harm her."_

Ryoko turned to see Ayeka bowing before her "lady Ryoko I humbly beg forgiveness for my unjust behaviour. You are innocent in the fact that you had no choice back then. I behaved badly. I'm sorry!"

Ryoko put the cube down softly "you're forgiven Ayeka" said Ryoko with unshed tears in her eyes "and thank you." Ryoko then burst into tears and hugged Ayeka.

Ayeka also had a little cry. Afterwards she wiped her eyes and pointed at her gift "That cube is the master copy, all subsequent copies are being shipped galaxy wide with a special addition on the end that has to do with Washu's present its about time we did something to repair the damage done to your name by Kagato and Jurai."

Washu grinned "Sasami your turn."

"This gift I made with the help of Noike and Zero." She handed Ryoko a large package. Inside was a beautiful juraian cut formal garment

"It's made of the most finest juraian silks," said Sasami, "and it had to be sewn in a specific way. "

Ryoko held the garment close and then hugged Sasami. "Thanks Sasami!" she said.

"Well now its my turn!" said Washu she pulled out a box. "While I can't remove the blocks in your mind Ryoko I was able to retrieve a few of your earlier memories these images are from before Kagato got his claws into you. Its stored on an omni crystal matrix which makes it almost indestructible and it wont degrade, ever. The images are also going to be added to Ayeka's video apology for distribution."

Ryoko nodded engrossed in the image of a five-year-old version of herself playing with a holographic model of soja. "I…I look so happy," said Ryoko softly.

"You were happy," said Washu. "Anyway I thought that it was important that you have at least some good memories!"

Ryoko smiled "thanks mom," she said.

Washu grinned "oh before I forget this is your second present!" said Washu as she handed Ryoko a disk. And then waved her hand. Everyone was teleported to the basement level of the house

"Wha?" Said Ryoko looking around her eyes narrowed. "That door…" she said pointing to a wall.

"Yesss?" said Washu.

"It wasn't there before and it looks a lot like—"

"The door to my lab?" said Washu, "Well press the disk against the door Ryoko!"

Ryoko nodded and pressed the disk against the door.

"Genetic key activated." came the reply the disk vanished and the door swung open

"What the?" Gasped Ryoko. As she came face to face with a highly advanced hi-tech lab.

"Its your own personal lab Ryoko you can do what ever you want in there!"

"M-my own lab? But I'm no genius!"

"Don't be so modest! The potential is there, your original knowledge and intelligence is returning and you learn at an astounding rate, but even if it wasn't this lab would still be yours!"

Ryoko nodded happily "okay I promise to take good care of it!"

"Now then who's left?" grinned Ryoko "oh Tenchi…"

Tenchi grinned and pretended to look innocent. "I was supposed to get you a present?"

"Tenchi!" stamped Ryoko in a huff.

"All right! All right! Follow me," said Tenchi with a laugh as he led Ryoko back outside he reached under the table and pulled out a box.

Ryoko opened the box and gasped inside was a painted picture of Ryoko sitting on top of her cave with a hand resting on a little boy. "T-Tenchi?" She said in surprise.

"It came to me in a dream and I had to paint it."

Ryoko gasped she recognised the image it was her and Tenchi when he was just a little boy the painting was flawless it captured the moment perfectly; it was like reliving a memory. It was in that moment Ryoko knew, she truly knew, right to the bottom of her heart that she loved Tenchi. And within her as if a damn had burst emotions rushed to the fore the effect of truly knowing she loved Tenchi coupled with finally accepting that she could do nothing about her enslavement to Kagato caused Ryoko to feel reborn, to feel cleansed for the first time… she felt the walls on her memories crumble as her memories surged forward she actually started to physically glow. She put the portrait down and embraced Tenchi kissing him passionately, not one of her oversexed flirtatious kisses but a kiss of pure love

Tenchi blushed deep red "Ryoko!"

"I know, I know, I just wanted to say thank you," said Ryoko softly.

As the glow faded everyone gasped.

"Huh? What's wrong?" asked Ryoko.

"Ryoko!" Gasped Noike "your hair!"

Ryoko grabbed her hair and gasped as she saw the tips, they were crimson "Washu!" she shrieked.

"I didn't do anything!" said Washu pulling out a device and scanned Ryoko activating her holo laptop "hmmm." She said after a minute, "it seems that you've gained total adaptive control."

"What?"

"Haven't you wondered why unlike Ryo-oh-ki you don't shape change? I mean I can alter my appearance, as can Ryo-oh-ki I thought it was because of the combination of masu and my DNA, which cancelled that ability out. But I think you weren't properly integrated, your body hadn't reached the maturation needed to utilise that aspect. Kagato freezing your power maturations didn't help either."

"Are you saying that this is my mature form? My hair tips changing colour is just me maturing?"

"Well that's not all," said Washu, "your ears appeared to have become more tapered you've gained one inch in height, you've gone up a cup size, your body is regulating your energy levels more efficiently, your neural kinetics have sped up the damage to your neural net is gone."

"But how?"

"Scientifically its unexplainable, it's a miracle."

"And?" asked Ryoko.

"Smart girl!" grinned Washu. "Honest answer? Tenchi's gift to you it made you realise how much you loved him and healed the wound in your heart. Once that healed the other stuff followed suit."

Ryoko looked at Tenchi "Then I have even more to thank you for." she said softly, her whole demeanour becoming humble.

"Ryoko—" began Tenchi but he was suddenly interrupted by a strong gust of wind "What?" the gasped Tenchi activating the Tenchi-ken

A Man dressed in juraian finery materialised in front of the group his hair was light green and across his face was a scar

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" he said with a grin.

**To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer, LDC. I have no claim to them

**RSA Ryoko**

**A/N** This begins about 1 ½ years after the events of Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Oki OVA 20 its also best considered an AU even through it doesn't dispute anything that's happened in the OVA, due to the fact it draws on elements from the Hitoshi Okuda manga's

**Chapter Nine: Yakage**

_A Man dressed in juraian finery materialised in front of the group his hair was light green and across his face was a scar_

"_I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" he said with a grin._

"YOU!" Gasped Ryoko. "You're behind this?"

"I see you remember me little Ryoko." Said the man with a grin

"You know this man?"

"His name is Yakage," said Washu walking forward.

"Ahhhh so Washu is here as well! How long have you been expecting me?"

Washu shrugged. "Since last month Yakage, I guessed that you had a finger in this after I first saw Minagi's sword style, and her beam sword. after all the beam sword was your thesis. And you designed Ryoko's weapon systems."

"You know this guy?" said Tenchi in surprise.

"Yes I do Tenchi," said Washu. "As does Ryoko, Ayeka, Yosho, Noike, and Sasami although I surmise that besides Ryoko none of them have met him in person."

Yakage smiled "you are right about that Washu I haven't talked to my family in around 2 thousand years."

"Family?" said Tenchi

"Yes," said Yosho "he is Yakage Kamiki."

"Kamiki? As in--?"

"Yes Yakage Kamiki, Seto Kamiki Jurai's son. Born around 5150 galactic years ago, I think Seto herself was actually not yet in triple figures at the time; anyway Yakage was the result of a failed contraceptive implant and a drunken dalliance with a soldier of lower station. Due to the illegitimacy of his birth the Kamiki family thought it best to hide the fact, and to the outside world he was passed off as the child of one of Seto's harem. He joined the galaxy science academy became one of my assistants, in latter years it was this discovery of Yakage's parentage, that caused the Tatsuki and Amaki houses to gang up on Seto, couple this with the mysterious loss of the fleet commander Seto decided to disbanded her harem. Of course from then on Seto put her foot down and now neither family messes with her," said Washu.

"I see you've been keeping up with royal politics and drama," grinned Yakage

"You don't think I didn't know your exact parentage? The later stuff I got from your half sister. But we're straying, tell me Yakage, When did you steal Ryoko's DNA to create Minagi?"

"If you must know when Nacti died. I knew Kagato was behind it but you were too blind to see it."

"So that's why you quit." said Washu softly. "You of all people I would of listened to Yakage."

"It's too late now Washu. Why didn't you listen to Nacti when he told you to get rid of Kagato? 5000 years of terror because you dismissed his warnings!"

Washu looked at Yakage "lets get one thing straight! 5 years before you came into the picture Nacti stole data from me and was selling it to other professors and before you ask if I have proof, I set up a dummy identity and was actually able to purchase my own data back from him if he wasn't so good with data compression and hyper adaptive biological systems I would never of allowed him to work with me again. I had no reason to trust Nacti no matter how much he promised he had repented and like it or not Kagato was subtle at hiding his handy work. And as for Nacti's warning? It was a demand, which I could not act on for the reasons I've already stated. But if you had voiced your concerns instead of turning tail and running I would have investigated your claims."

Yakage sighed "fine, we both screwed up he looked round I must say I'm amazed to find so many members of the family in one place. But that's not why I'm here. For eons I've tried to create the perfect sword based on the legends of the lightning eagle sword. I believe the one who killed Kagato has It." he looked at Minagi, "what is wrong with you Minagi you look confused?"

"She has amnesia." Said Washu looking at her nails "she's been living with us all this time."

"What? How?"

"If you must know she came here attacked us and I whooped her ass!" said Ryoko "in the process she hit her head so hard she lost her memory."

Yakage ground his teeth "Minagi! Come to me I will return your memory to you!"

Minagi bit her lip and looked at Yakage then bowed her head and walked over to Yakage

"Now then," said Yakage "who was it that killed Kagato?"

"That would be me," said Tenchi. "What exactly do you want?"

"To test the power of your sword against mine."

"No." said Tenchi calmly

"You deny me the chance to test my life's work against your power?"

"No good will come of this Yakage. Besides your swords power is no match for me. And I don't want your mother mad with me."

"What do you mean, my swords power is no match for you?" snapped Yakage.

Tenchi sighed and the emblem of power materialised on his head six lighthawk wings materialised before him three passed over his body to create his armour, sword and shield while the other three came closer together in front of him

Yakage gaped "l-l-light hawk wings? You can generate your own light hawk wings? And convert them into weapons! Just who are you?"

"My name is Tenchi Masaki. Grandson of Yosho Masaki great grandson of Asura emperor of Jurai favoured of tsunami."

Yakage closed his eyes "all this time was it for nothing? No I cant except that young prince I have to know I have spent nearly five thousand years creating the perfect sword I have to know how it stacks up."

Tenchi closed his eyes. "No."

"You will not deny me!" snapped Yakage he raised his hands and an army of drones zoomed towards Tenchi and the gang

"Master no!" yelled Minagi leaping into action destroying the drones

"Minagi?"

"I can't let you do this master!" cried Minagi.

"I see you've brainwashed her Washu!" said Yakage

"We did no such thing this is just her true underlying persona brought to the core."

"Well then lets see how she reacts when I restore her memories!" Yakage pulled out a strange rod and pointed it at Minagi.

Minagi's head snapped back as her memories unscrambled. She stood still for a minute then sighed. "I remember." was all she said.

Sasami looked at Minagi with worry "Minagi are you okay?"

Minagi didn't respond

Yakage smiled

"I remember who I was," said Minagi. "Which is why I must stop you master!" She said tears in her eyes as she whipped out her beam sword once more and held it at Yakage's throat.

"Minagi?" Gasped Yakage.

"Being here has made me realise something important it made me realise love and friendship master. But with my memories back I now realise I love you master, and I don't want to see you hurt on this insane quest please stop it now…"

"But… its all for you!" said Yakage "I did this all for you!"

"Why?" Said Minagi

"I can answer that one," said Washu with a big grin.

"Washu?" Said Yakage in surprise.

"You see Yakage is not only Minagi's master he's also her father."

"WHAT!" Gasped the others.

"Wait… if Minagi is created with Ryoko and Yakage's DNA that means she's not Ryoko's clone…" began Mihoshi.

"She's Ryoko's daughter! Ryoko you're a mommy!" said Sasami.

Ryoko fainted.

Minagi however wasn't paying attention instead she was looking at Yakage. "Master?"

"Yes. It's true. When I discovered the true reason for Washu's creation of Ryoko it inspired something in me. I had long despised most of the suitors Seto Sama had tried to set me up as I despised most nobles of the Tatsuki and Amaki family for how they made mother unhappy, but I longed for a family of my own. I was planning to ask Washu to help me create a child of my own, but then things started to go bad with Kagato, so I took action by my self and stole a sample from Ryoko."

"And when you created Minagi you wanted the best for her and so you wanted to create the perfect sword for her." Said Tenchi with understanding "But somewhere along the line it became an obsession Yakage. Your daughter needs her father not a sword! All she wants is your love its why she devoted herself to finding the lightning eagle sword to the point she submerged her true self behind a hard uncaring persona! You've got to let the obsession go!"

Yakage looked at his creation and then in a roar of anguish chucked it to one side and fell to his knees.

"F-father?" Said Minagi. "Is it alright if I called you that master?"

Yakage looked up tears in his eyes "I would like that Minagi, as long as I can call you daughter."

Minagi and Yakage hugged.

"YAKAGE!" Came a roar. Which caused almost everybody to jump in fright as a beam of light materialised in front of the group.

"Oh no!" groaned Yakage "which one of you called her!"

The beam of light faded to reveal lady Seto, Airi, Tennyo, Minaho, and Kanemitsu

"We were actually coming to visit!" said Airi "we didn't want to miss Ryoko's birthday! And Seto had business with Washu."

"H-hello mother," said Yakage cringing at Seto's irate expression. "How much did you hear?"

"The whole thing Yakage!" said Seto waving her fan in front her face. "Has your manners gotten so lax that you don't even bother to call me in over 2000 years? And you have a daughter, a daughter you did not see fit to tell me about?"

"I-i-I'm sorry!" apologised Yakage.

"You should be! Planning to attack Tenchi like that!"

Yakage sighed, "What can I do to make up for my lax behaviour?"

"Well now, it seems you need to relearn how to be civil, Yosho!"

Yosho walked over and bowed "lady Seto?"

"You will be taking on a trainee Shinto priest for the next few years."

"Wha? Mother?" began Yakage.

"No, you will stay on earth and learn a little humility and responsibility as a Shinto priest I'm grounding you. Do you have a problem with that?"

"N-no mother! No problem!"

"Good! You're to stay on earth till your punishment is up."

"And when would that be?"

"When I say so!" said Seto with a smirk. "Now then you must be Minagi!" she said turning to Minagi who looked at her in awe, "I'm lady Seto head of house Kamiki and mother of that wayward boy, your father, I cant wait to get to know you!"

"Oh no she's going to 'adopt' her!" groaned Kanemitsu.

"Be thankful Seto Sama has found something else to occupy her time with," whispered Minaho she turned to a dazed Ryoko "how's motherhood treating you?"

"I'm to young to be a mom!" mumbled Ryoko in a daze.

"I hear that!" muttered Airi, "but I bet you're proud of her anyway."

"Yeah I think you're right I mean she's strong, intelligent, unselfish,"

"Everything you desire from a child," said Airi. "Anyway its time I give you your present."

"My present?"

"Yes I'm going to teach you how to cook."

"WHAT!" Gasped Ryoko in surprise.

"You heard me your coming with me for one week. At the end of that week you're going to be able to cook a meal for the others!"

"But, but… why?"

"Well it's simple with Sasami now going to school, and Rea in town with Nobuyuki that only leaves Noike around to do the cooking regularly. You don't think that's fair do you?"

"Well no, but what sort of a birthday present is that?"

"Well I don't teach just anybody how to cook just family."

Ryoko's eyes widened as she realised what Airi had implied. "Thank you," she said bowing graciously.

"My you do have manners after all!" said Seto with a grin "maybe its from you little Minagi actually gets her manners from?"

Suddenly half the people gathered at the party suffered a massive choking fit Ryoko's face went crimson with embarrassment.

Seto grinned, "You know, we must increase you etiquette lessons you'll make quite the lady Ryoko!"

"Hey!" Snapped Ryoko "I'm perfectly fine the way I am!" But then she realised Seto was in the middle of one of her devious giggling fits.

"Don't bother trying to talk to her when she's like this it's a lost cause," said Airi.

Ryoko sighed and nodded.

"That reminds me your application was approved."

"Application? What application?"

"You application to study at the galaxy—I mean the royal science academy."

"WHAT!" Yelled Ryoko in shock

**To Be Continued. **


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:**Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer, LDC. I have no claim to them

RSA Ryoko

A/N This begins about 1 ½ years after the events of Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Oki OVA 20  
Chapter Ten: I did not send in an application!

"I did not send in an application!" yelled Ryoko

Airi gave Ryoko one of her patented stare-downs

"Stop that this is serious!" snapped Ryoko.

Airi looked at Ryoko with one eyebrow raised. "Very well Washu can use her access to bring up the necessary data."

"Why would she have access?"

"You haven't told her?" asked Airi looking at Washu.

"Told me what?"

"I forgot with things being so busy, first the trouble with clay, then Minagi, and sorting out Ryoko's long overdue birthday I didn't tell anyone"

"You what? Not even Katsuhito?"

"What can I say I've been busy." shrugged Ryoko.

"Can someone explain what's going on?"

"Its like this, you know I'm chairwoman of the galaxy police academy as well as chairwoman of the Jurai sector galaxy police right?"

"Yes I heard about that," said Ryoko.

"Well what you don't know is I actually held the joint potion of chairperson of the galaxy science academy with Brodach I was drafted in to help after Brodach finally admitted he couldn't handle the mess his predecessor had made of the galaxy science academy. And even with help from the galaxy police academy side of things he couldn't salvage it so he went to Seto."

"I'm guessing mother had a plan already in place for just such an occasion?"

"When have I not?" laughed Seto. "that reminds me, Washu have you finished with Kamadaki II?"

Washu nodded "the core isn't fully awakened yet but you can hand her and Kamadaki over to Seina."

"Is this, that thing I asked you about?" Asked Tenchi, Washu nodded.

"Hellooooo? Airi was trying to explain what the hell is going on!" interrupted Ryoko.

"Anyway," said Airi "To agree to salvage the academy they had to agree to a partnership with Jurai plus two specific conditions: the galaxy science academy becomes the royal science academy of Jurai and the other was Washu had to take Brodach's position as chairperson. So now Washu is my co chairwoman when it comes to the royal science academy."

"So that's why you've been away so much in recent months!" Said Ryoko "you did this! You did this didn't you! you set me up!"

"Ryoko I did no such thing I'm as shocked as you are!" snapped Washu

Ryoko looked at Washu's distressed face and realised that Washu was genuinely disturbed by these turn of events. "Mom?"

Washu's eyes narrowed "I'll get to the bottom of this," she murmured She pulled up her Holo-laptop and searched through some files "Ryoko," she said, "theres an application in your name on file. Did you fill in any tests recently?"

"No I haven't filled in any—wait. A couple months back when Tenchi was away I filled in that questionnaire."

"Did the questionnaire look like this?" said Washu pulling up a document on screen

"That's the one!" said Ryoko. "I didn't do that well I only answered 9 out of 20…"

Washu typed away and suddenly Ryoko's test materialised on screen. "It seems you filled in the entrance exam for the galaxy science academy. It must have been transferred over to the royal science academy servers."

"No way! Besides I only got 9 out of 20 filled out! I cant of passed!"

"What is needed to pass the entrance exam?" asked Sasami

"If I remember right, if it hasn't changed too much you need to get 150 on the exam for entrance," said Airi

"How do you get 150 percent?"

"Ah the beauty of the entrance exam is anyone well trained, smart person can get 100 on the exam but a true genius must demonstrate an understanding of the subjects presented in the questions." said Washu with a smug expression

"So what did I get?" Asked Ryoko.

"You actually answered 7 of the questions right" said Washu looking at the screen.

"That's 35" said Ayeka.

"Ah but you displayed in-depth understanding of all 7"

"That brings it up to 70"

"I know--- oh my!" gasped Washu "that..let me check that-oh my!"

"Washu?"

"It seems that on question 14 and 17 you not only showed an in-depth understanding of the subject you showed how to improve the techniques and theories in question you got two advanced thinking marks!"

"A w-what?"

"advance thinking marks!" Said Yakage in shock "there have only been 5 people who showed an advanced thinking potential! And one of them is sitting at the holo-computer right now! advance thinking marks are given to those who show true genius intellect and outside the box thinking!"

"what does an advanced thinking mark do to my entrance exam score?"

"Each individual advance thinking mark gives you n instant pass they are made to be worth 150"

Ryoko went pale. "y-y-you mean my score jumped 300 percent?"

"Wow Ryoko! You're really smart!" Said Mihoshi

"n-no way," said Ryoko. "that cant be right! maybe it was a fluke!"

"It's no fluke," said Washu calmly. "you my dear are truly a genius just waiting to get out. At the academy that intellect would be nurtured and who knows, maybe someday you'll challenge me for the title of the greatest genius in the universe. Wont that be a grand day! Soooo glorious!" crowed Washu with glee

"But--but-- I don't want to go." said Ryoko.

Washu looked at Ryoko shrewdly. "its not that you don't want to go Ryoko, we both know that." she said calmly

Ryoko closed her eyes as she knew Washu was right part of her was exuberant at the fact that she really did have what it takes to be a genius but she was afraid. Afraid of the price, the price was leaving the world she had become comfortable with. She teleported away.

"What's wrong with Ryoko?" asked Ayeka.

Washu sighed "she's afraid." she muttered

"Why is she afraid?"

"Because pursuing her growing desire would mean leaving here. It would mean leaving Tenchi."

"Leaving me?" said Tenchi.

"Tenchi you've been the one constant in her life she's made you the core of her very existence." said Washu

Tenchi sighed. "I think me and Ryoko need to talk." Tenchi sighed again turning and walking away. "Zero," he said looking back "where is she?"

"Her cave." said zero softly

Tenchi nodded and walked in direction of the cave

------------------

Ryoko sat on the ledge thinking. She remembered back when she was a kid sitting with nacti and the others as they discussed the secrets of the universe. She remembered Zira asking for her opinion on such theories.

She remembered solving puzzles fixing problems.

She remembered out thinking Yakage at chess

She remembered the pride in Washu's eyes.

Then she remembered the betrayal, she remembered being enslaved, she remembered the torture, the pain, the humiliation, the abuse she remembered losing her smarts, the horror at the realisation of the fact that she had lost something she once so cherished. So she chose to deny she ever had it, she let herself believe she was dumb

But now, now it was back.

She had her smarts back but accepting those smarts meant giving up the life she had settled into. It meant giving up Tenchi

"Ryoko?" Came Tenchi's voice "mind if I come up?"

"Sure Tenchi, come right on up," said Ryoko.

Tenchi jumped up on top of the rock. "You okay Ryoko?"

"Not really Tenchi." she replied.

"Why? because you're afraid you'll lose me?" asked Tenchi softly.

Ryoko's head snapped up "what did you say?"

"Don't worry Washu explained it to me."

"Washu had no—"

"Ryoko please its okay she cares for you you know this." interjected Tenchi.

Ryoko sighed "you're right."

"Ryoko I want you to promise me something promise me something from the bottom of your heart."

"Okay Tenchi," said Ryoko.

"I want you to answer my next question truthfully."

"Okay." nodded Ryoko.

"Ryoko do you want to go to the royal science academy?"

Ryoko's eyes widened she sat there for a good minute not saying anything as her mind was deep in thought. Finally she looked at Tenchi.

"yes." she said softly. "When I was little, back when the shadowcore group was together I wanted to be like momma I was looking forward to entering the galaxy science academy, I would sometimes dress up like mom in a science academy uniform. It was to big for me but I was her little professor, i was happy."

"When Kagato took my smarts away I lost that dream. I gave up on it. I forgot about it. and even when I was free I still didn't remember it. but then my smarts started to come back I remembered how to read I remembered some of the techniques mom, Nacti Yakage and the others showed me, although at the time I had no idea where I had leaned them."

"As my intellect began to regrow I started to develop a little pride in the fact that I wasn't stupid so I studied, brushed up on techniques and imagined myself as a scholar."

"When my memories came back earlier today, so did my full intellect. It was such a head rush Tenchi! But then when I discovered my application had somehow been sent in and I passed the entrance exam I was full of dread."

"Ryoko." said Tenchi softly. "I've been selfish keeping you here."

"No Tenchi you—"

"Hear me out Ryoko. I know there is a part of you that has longed to spread your wings but you've stayed with me for 3 years waiting for me to make a choice. All of you have even Washu. But I was comfortable with the status-quo so I have deliberately put all of those thoughts to one side. I'm just not ready for such a decision. My selfishness was not informing you all. You've all made me the centre of your lives to the expense of everything else."

"Its not healthy" continued Tenchi. "I don't want you and the others to do that." Tenchi looked down the thing is... I love you all, even Noike and Tokimi who's kind of grown on me. and I don't think that's going to change in the immediate future."

"What are you saying Tenchi?" asked Ryoko.

"Sasami had the right idea when she decided to go to school. Before her life came to revolve around the household, around us. now she's doing things for herself. Mihoshi has a job as well. I'm saying you can still pursue other dreams and be part of my life, what I feel wont change because your away from me for a while I mean you can get a weekend pass to visit right. and if I remember correctly Washu's lab is actually connected to her old galaxy academy lab so she can use the subspace link to travel too and from here to her old lab. Maybe you could do the same with your own lab. Pursuing your dream doesn't mean cutting yourself off from me and the others…"

"You--You're right! said Ryoko with a sudden grin "and besides, zero would be here to protect my interests!"

"So you'll go to the academy?"

"You sure about this Tenchi?"

"I want you to go Ryoko you deserve the chance to go to the academy."

"Ryoko grinned then I'll do it for you and me both!"

"That's the spirit Ryoko!" smiled Tenchi

----------------------

Washu sat with Sasami looking out across the water Tokimi materialised beside her.

"I guess we know what the intruder did on my computer" she said.

"But why would she want Ryoko to go to the science academy?"

"I have no idea, and I don't like that." muttered Tokimi

"I think…I think Ryoko will go to the academy." said Tsunami her ghostly image materialising behind Sasami.

"Oh I know she will its just… it signifies the beginning of something big a true change in the status-quo. Zero told me she was planning on going to the high school in town, she was inspired by you Sasami. She wants to socialise, to form friendships."

"And then there's Ayeka," said Sasami.

"What about Ayeka?" said Washu.

"She's changing Washu. Ever since the outburst against Ryoko and the subsequent fall out she's been changing."

"Really now?" said Washu thoughtfully

"Everyone Tenchi and Ryoko are back!" Said Mihoshi. Everyone turned round to see Tenchi and Ryoko walking back

"Ryoko?" Asked Washu.

"I guess I'll be going to the RSA." said Ryoko with a shrug

"Really? You don't know how happy that makes me!" said Washu.

"Of course I need you to help me wire a subspace link from where ever I'm staying to my lab so I can get from the academy to the house whenever I want to."

Washu looked at Ryoko eyebrow raised, "and why would I do that? you're not allowed off campus without a weekend pass and I'm not about to have you break the rules on my watch!"

"But mommmmmm!"

"No buts! I will allow you to have a perminent weekend pass and I'll allow a perminent real-time video link to the Masaki house. But there is no way I'm helping you break the rules."

"Oh come on!" Yelled Ryoko.

"Nope!" said Washu with a mischievous grin "I wont help you break the rules"

Ryoko suddenly grinned. "its like that hmmm? fine I get it." _you wont help me break the rules but you said nothing about me figuring out how to break the rules myself._ Added Ryoko mentally

"This is going to be great! we've got to shop for uniforms get you the latest equipment!" Said a giddy Washu.

"There is one problem," said lady Seto softly.

"What's that?" asked Katsuhito.

"As much as Ryoko is innocent and cleared of past charges it will take time for people to get past previous conceptions, imagine the panic when people find out Ryoko the pirate is in the school." shrugged Lady Seto

"You mean she cant go?" said Sasami. "that's not fair!"

"Well she is a widely recognised figment of fear dear."

"However they don't know that Ryoko is the creation of Washu so they may not associate Ryoko Hakubi with Ryoko the space pirate" said Ayeka thoughtfully.

"That's true but she still—oh!" said Washu

"What?" asked Ryoko

"Ryoko I want you to do something for me change your ears to match Mihoshi's shape"

"What?"

"You can shape shift now remember? Just concentrate!" Ryoko concentrated and suddenly Ryoko's ears were a different shape

"That's good now then concentrate on eye colour make it green." Ryoko did so and then her eyes changed slightly and her hair became longer and went a shade of pink

"Hmmm not bad" said Washu circling Ryoko "but its missing something."

Katsuhito stepped forward and with a yank pulled the hair bindings out of his hair and handed it to Ryoko as well as his glasses Ryoko put on the glasses and tied her hair in a pony tail

"That's perfect!" said Washu. "Everybody meet Ryoko Hakubi, my daughter and Royal science academy student!"

**To be continued **


End file.
